Into Another World Twilight Princess Crossover
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: this is what I think would happen if the Twilight Princess plot was with the Naruto characters XD please enjoy.
1. Legend

_"In a world of darkness and light, there is a world in between, a world that has both light and darkness swirling, to become one. This world is known as the world of Twilight. They say that their world is full of dark magic, but it isn't evil just because it was 'dark' magic… in fact, their magic can be used for the greater good._

_"But, no one knows if the people of that world are like us, or if they are completely different beings all together. No one knows what their world is like and no one shall ever know so long as the gateway to their world is forever lost. They say that the Goddesses and the beings of Twilight were once good friends. The people of Twilight, were people of this world long ago, but had gone to use the forbidden magic…_

_"But no one knows why they were going to use that kind of magic… only that the goddesses were not pleased with their plan… and had created a portal of glass on this side of the realm and sent them to that world, and trapped them forever… Even though the glass portal has also been created on their side, they refuse to use it… for only so few of them can come into the light now… They say, that the beings of Twilight can no longer stand the light, and the only people that can come through, are special, containing a special kind of blood in their veins._

_"Though, there is one thing that the legend also says… the only person from this side of the world of light, that can enter the world of Twilight, and not be transformed into a spirit or a Twili being, is the Chosen Hero of the Goddess… For only the Chosen Hero, can freely pass through the portal of glass with the help of a Twili being… a being that has felt torment and feels remorse for their people… though, the real miracle would be if a being of this world of light, and the world of twilight fell in love… than peace and harmony would remain between those worlds forever…_

_"And how you can tell from the Chosen Hero from any other person? Just one thing, a birthmark on their left hand… The mark, of the Triforce, just three triangles becoming one, each triangle is a symbol… Courage, Wisdom… and Power… the symbol of each goddess…_

_"Though, the Chosen Hero has not been needed. Peace still remains in the world of light and Twilight… though maybe someday, that hero will be called at the first sight of danger… just maybe, just maybe, the Chosen Hero will be needed… One day…"_

_"That was a great story daddy!" said a small five year old boy, the boy had spiky blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, three whisker marks on his cheeks… a big goofy smile that would brighten up any room. He wore a simple white shirt with a red swirl on the back, the symbol of his mother's clan. And a pair of orange pajama pants…_

_He had sat on his bed holding a stuffed nine tailed fox tightly to his chest as his father told him his favourite bedtime story. The tale of the Twilight World and the Chosen Hero, which was a story that has been told to him for as long as he can remember…_

_"Minato, are you telling Naruto that story again?" asked a woman as she walked from the door frame of the room, she was a slightly tall woman… Had long beautiful red hair and dark blue, yet kind eyes._

_"I can't help it Kushina, Naruto loves this story…"_

_"I just don't want Naruto believe that the story is real… After all, it's just a legend…"_

_"True, but I can't help it Kushina… Naruto loves to pretend that he is the hero of the story."_

_"True."_

_Naruto just smiled and bounced a bit on the bed. Wanting to know if the hero was ever needed… and if he was who was the chosen hero? It was something that he had always wanted to know… even if the story was merely a legend, but somehow, he felt like it was real, that the legend would come true… and that it somehow really did involve him…_

_Yet he doesn't really understand why that was… and had a feeling that he never would understand the real story behind the legend… Mentally shrugging to himself, Naruto crawled under the covers and looked up at his parents and smiled brightly at them._

_"Good night Naruto…" said Minato as he kissed his son's forehead, as did Kushina. Both parents walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind them. Naruto could only smile at where his parents stood, though he looked at the birthmark on the back of his hand… just like in the story…_

_Three triangles… one atop the other two, forming slightly bigger triangle with a hole of an upside down triangle in the middle, it made him wonder why he had such a strange birthmark besides the whisker marks on his cheeks._

_"Maybe I'm just special." Said Naruto with a childish smile before slipping a little more under the covers and drifting off to sleep… his mind drifting to the story that his father had told him… just like it has every night._

Many years had passed since then… Naruto outgrew the story that his father had always told him… his mother thought that maybe, he had gotten sick and tired of being treated as a child. No, it wasn't because he was sick of the story… it's mostly cause of those strange dreams he's been having for the past year… He keeps seeing himself in different clothing…

He sees a strange shadow next to him and he just stares at it before smiling… as if it was a friend… maybe it was? He didn't know anymore…

Rubbing his forehead, the young man looked at the village he had grown up in… his hair was a little longer than it was when he was a child… Walking to his closet, Naruto had changed into an orange muscle shirt and black shorts, it was going to be a long day and he had to help in the field today… After all, he had promised his mother that he would help with the pumpkins today…

Even if he didn't really want too… not in the least… all the young man could do was sigh softly to himself as he started to walk toward the pumpkin patch… Though, as Naruto walked, he couldn't help but wonder what his life is to be like now… sure, he was to take over for his father someday, to look after the village but, he felt like he didn't deserve it just yet…

That he had a higher purpose right now…

But at the moment, he just couldn't think of it… Maybe it wasn't that important… sighing, Naruto walked over to the pumpkin patch and started to remove the ripe pumpkins and went to go put them in the storage. It was a little hard for him to do that, since these were a lot bigger than last years.

As he walked, Naruto kept on thinking about those dreams he keeps having… each time, they were always different… The only thing that wasn't different, were his clothes and the strange shadow he would smile at… The locations on the other hand… they always showed something different… he would be in the forest… he would be surrounded by heat… water… sand… snow… then, a strange building that looked like belonged to an old building that had been torn down many years ago… only to look as if it were only mere years old instead of decades…

He still just didn't understand and had a feeling that he wouldn't understand till it happens to him. "Ha, what a joke, like anything that happens in a dream could happen in real life." He said to himself as he walked into the storage house and tried to set the pumpkin on the only space left on the shelf.

"Might have to tell dad we'll need more shelves… or a bigger storage house…" Naruto said with a sigh, just as he was shoving the crop back further onto the shelf, he felt something wrong… his head felt like it was spinning… everything blurred in his line of sight… body feeling so heavy as if it was made of lead instead of flesh…

_'Wh-what's going on? Why… is this happening…?'_ thought Naruto, his body couldn't stand anymore… darkness started to cloud the edge of his vision… Naruto tried to move away from the shelf… from the very building but sadly, it didn't seem like it was meant to be. For before Naruto could even move away from the shelf, he fell over.

Knocking everything down with him, this had resulted in a loud crash that everyone in the whole village heard…

Minato and Kushina both ran to the storage and saw their son lying on the ground out cold. "Naruto!" Both of them had shouted as they tried to wake up their unconscious son only to fail… Naruto didn't wake up for the time being… Though, his dreams were not empty… no, they were filled with the visions of something strange and unique…

_Naruto didn't know where he was… all he knew, was that he was in the shadows… just barely making out a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel… It made him think that he was dead… dear god was he? He sure as hell he hoped not. Naruto looked around, trying to think on what he was supposed to do…_

_He could faintly see a small orb of light being swallowed up by shadows… Naruto didn't know what was going on… though, what he did know was that it wasn't good news in the least. Running, Naruto tried to get to the source of light to help… he knew that he had to stop the shadows from swallowing up the light but no matter what… he just couldn't get close enough to stop them._

_But before he could do anything… Naruto felt something swimming around his ankles. Looking down, Naruto screamed, trying to run away from the shadows… but no matter what it just wouldn't stop._

_"You must face your destiny… you must use the powers of darkness…"_

_Naruto screamed, not sure what was going on… All he knew, was that this was freaking him out… the shadows were coiling around his ankles, up his legs and around his body. Naruto tried to move, tried to run away from the shadows but no matter what, he just couldn't get away… No matter what he did… claw, grabbed… he even tried to bite it off of him when it coiled him around his torso and up to his neck._

_No matter what he did… he couldn't break free… Why was this happening? The only sounds that filled the darkness were Naruto's screams as the shadows coiled itself around his face… No one could hear his screams no matter how loud they were… no one, could help him…_

Naruto shot up wildly looking around the room to be sure that he was still alive… his breaths were short and deep… Groaning, Naruto fell back on his bed rubbing his sweaty forehead… "What a nightmare…" He whispered softly before opening his once closed eyes and stared at the ceiling… Least he was home, that made it better… but what bothered the young man all the more was the nightmare he just had…

What did it mean? Did it have some kind of meaning from the other dreams that he was having? Or, was it something all the more that he wasn't aware of? The only thing he knew, was that maybe he was working too hard, he had been working every day nonstop for who knows how long and knew that he would need some kind of rest…

"But, do those dreams have some meaning other than exhaustion?" asked Naruto, mostly to himself before falling asleep.


	2. Trouble

Waking up that morning, Naruto went to his closet and pulled out some black pants, an orange shirt with long blue sleeves that clung to his toned chest almost like it was a second skin… Once he was dressed, Naruto pulled on his black shoes and curled his toes a few times to make sure they were on properly. Sighing softly, Naruto walked out of his home and looked up at the sky… it sure was a beautiful day that was for sure…

Naruto yawned softly; he hadn't had a decent night sleep for the past few nights. It seemed like his dreams were happening a little more recently. Running a hand through his hair, the young man kept on walking around the village hoping to clear his mind of everything that was happening around in his life. There was the whole 'him delivering a gift to the royal family'. Sighing softly, Naruto looked up at the sky, wondering why it seemed like it was a little different…

"Ah well, it can't be something horrible."

Shaking the thought out of his mind, Naruto kept on wondering around the village, thinking that he should help his dad herd the goats or help in the garden. Knowing his mother though, she would be checking on his horse Luna…

She was a beautiful horse, that as for sure, she was a black horse with a beautiful raven main and tail though had a crescent moon on her side, where her leg joined with her body… which had given Naruto the idea to name her Luna. Chuckling, the young man walked over to his teacher's home hoping to get that sword that he had been promised today…

Though, not that he was expecting anything different to happen today at all. Yawning, the young man ran a hand through his blonde locks and walked over the wooden bridge and toward the house on the far left, the only one on a small hill… it was kinda sad that Kakashi didn't have any children, he and his girlfriend Anko have been trying but it just seemed that nothing worked for them…

Shaking his head, Naruto gently knocked on the door and waited for a moment… Crossing his arms in irritation, he wondered if Kakashi was late coming to the door as he was to when they would train…

Lifting his hand to knock again, Naruto noticed that the door opened and he blinked in confusion. Standing in the door way was a tall man with grey hair that defied gravity… a black shirt and matching pants that clung to every muscle of his body as if it was a second skin… well, not as much as the pants anyway thank god… he wore black fingerless gloves and finally, to complete his outfit was a black strip of cloth that covered half his face. It started from the bottom half of his right cheek going all the way up to cover his left eye. It was strange for Kakashi to have his eye covered but he guessed it was because it was attacked when he was a teen… from what he had heard anyway…

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, I was wondering if you had my sword ready…"

The tall man nodded as he said "of course, I had it ready yesterday."

Naruto's eye twitched… Kakashi… had the sword… finished yesterday? Growling, the young man took a deep breath as he shouted "why didn't you give it to me yesterday then!"

Kakashi laughed a bit, seeming to find Naruto's anger very humours. Which only seemed to fuel Naruto's anger to the point where he wanted to punch his teacher in the face, oh how he wanted to do that… but he kept it to himself for now… "May I have my sword Kakashi-sensei?"

Nodding, the grey haired man handed Naruto a simple looking sword. He just stared at him with a raised eyebrow as if saying 'why the hell are you giving me this sword?' Though he kept silent and accepted the blade. The sword was just as simple as he thought it would… normal looking hilt, not much of a guard really… the sword was straight, no cool designs on it or anything but he could live with it for now…

Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he had to just accept this while he had a chance. He knew that he had a mission tomorrow to get to the castle of Hyrule… mostly to get this village to be seen as more than just a farming village, but that people here were just as strong and would need help now and again… and the gift that Naruto was going to deliver… it would be the gift of peace so to speak… Running a hand through his hair, Naruto walked off after thanking Kakashi for the sword.

He started to wonder around to the training grounds, hoping that he would be able to find something to help him train his skills with a sword. Sure, he was only one of few warriors in the village, but at least he could train in the art that had been passed down in his father's family, along with Kakashi's training gave Naruto the ultimate style of swords play.

Once he arrived to the training ground, Naruto couldn't help but smile when he saw the three kids playing around… one boy had brown hair that went straight up like Kakashi's, black eyes and he wore a headband around his forehead, which did help him to keep his hair up. He wore a simple yellow shirt with an orange swirl on the middle, and light grey shorts and the same kind of sandals that everyone wore in the village, well; his were black which was rare for people to wear in the village.

Next to him was a girl with a sandy orange coloured hair that was up at the sides of her head almost like pigtails, but the elastics were at the ends of her hair, her eyes were big and dark, almost black… Her clothes were a pink top with long pants that were white with red swirls around the legs.

And finally, there was another boy with a bit of a bowl haircut, his hair was brown, his eyes dark as the night… Though, Naruto was always confused why he always looked tired and sick at the same time. He wore a black shirt and grey shorts; it sorta suited him in a way…

"Hey boss! Did you get your sword?" asked the brown haired boy, which made Naruto just smirk… ever since he had saved the kids from a wild boar a few years ago, they looked up to him as if he was their leader… Not that he minded, it was some practice when he took over the village for his father… even if it was with little kids, Naruto did worry about them like they were his younger siblings… (If he ever got any)

"Yeah, I got the sword, not what I was planning on getting … it doesn't look like it could stop any enemies but at least it's something…" calmly said Naruto as he placed the sword in the plain brown sheath that came with the sword. Sighing softly, he stared at the kids asking "what are you two doing out here anyway?"

"We're monkey hunting," said the brown haired boy, which only confused Naruto all the more.

"Monkey hunting?"

"Yeah, the monkeys have been acting weird lately and we're hunting them down to get them to stop." Said the bowl cut haired boy.

Sighing, Naruto stared at the kids as he said "Konohamaru, it isn't a smart idea to bother the monkeys, maybe they're trying to tell us something. Monkeys are smart after all."

The brown haired boy, known as Konohamaru just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, a sure sign that he was not pleased at Naruto's words, he calmly said "but boss, they've been causing nothing but trouble for a week now and we have to do something to stop them!"

"No, the warriors of the village are to do something, the children are to go home, do their training and stay out of trouble."

The children were not amused, they didn't want to stay back and watch all the action take place… Naruto knew that, but he also didn't want them to get hurt without the proper training… Suddenly, all they all heard something… Looking around, Naruto thought he heard something, more like an animal? Closing his eyes, the young man reached into his pocket for something… a hidden weapon… Eyes snapping open, Naruto threw a kunai at the tree, which had caused a monkey with a red and pink flower on its head to fall over.

"A monkey!" shouted the girl, which Naruto remembered was named Moegi, he knew that she loved animals and wouldn't want to hurt the monkey, only to try to get it to stop causing trouble for the villagers.

While the sickly yet tired looking boy just gave it a tired stare, Udon was the smart one out of the children, and the one with the sense of reason. He tried to reason with Konohamaru, to get him to stop bothering the monkey but sadly, he ran after the monkey, with Moegi right behind him and of course Udon shaking his head and running after his friends into the woods.

Naruto growled for a moment before running after them, he had to stop them no matter what! Looking over, he saw a piece of long grass, he was glad that he had learned a simple melody to call Luna to him no matter what… it didn't matter what it was played on so long as Luna knew the song she would always come to him. As soon as he started to play, he could already hear the sounds of stomping heading his way.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, the sound of panting soon followed the sound of stomping of hooves… the sound of her cries echoed through the air…

It was so soft, that most people wouldn't hear her coming, but Naruto knew… he knew when she would come; his ears were so in tuned with nature that most people wonder if he was an animal in a sense… Maybe he was, but didn't know it… at the moment, he didn't care if people thought he had animal senses, all that mattered was getting a step ahead of those kids, the woods were dangerous…

Monsters have been seen lately, and he had to protect them no matter what.

Soon enough, he opened his eyes and saw his horse marching up to him before skidding on the ground. Smiling, Naruto climbed up onto Luna and tapped her sides with his legs and held onto her reins tightly as she ran forward. He wasn't sure how long this would take, but what he did know was that he had to save them. Those kids didn't know the dangers of the forest… there was just too many dangers in this place.

"Go Luna go!" shouted Naruto, he could hear the sounds of monsters… the sounds of their footsteps through the leaves as it crunched under their feet. The young man saw a closed off gate ahead of them, narrowing his eyes into slits, he pushed Luna to run even faster, he had to make sure that they stayed safe, and that means fence or no fence! "Come on girl you can do it!" he shouted through the wind as it tossed his spiky blonde hair.

Finally, Luna jumped over the fence, landing a little roughly but it didn't stop her from running. Naruto patted her side as he said "good girl, now let's get the kids."

Hearing her snort, Naruto knew that it was a sound of agreement… Looking on ahead, Naruto saw Moegi and Udon, they both looked like they were worn out, and knew right away that they had stopped… but what confused him was that Konohamaru wasn't with them.

"Where's Konohamaru?" asked Naruto, giving the children a disapproving stare that they had lost the brown haired boy. When Konohamaru's grandfather had passed away, he had asked Naruto to look after the boy, and now… it seemed like he was doing a poor job of it. The kids pointed on ahead, which made Naruto's blood run cold. Back there was the path to the temple, no one had ever gone there, it was forbidden to go there for the beasts that were there… they could easily kill and devour anyone.

Cursing under his breath, Naruto gently hit Luna's sides and got her running on ahead, he had to hurry and get to the temple before it's too late to save Konohamaru.

Taking the path that lead to the forest, Naruto could easily see some strange looking monsters. Narrowing his eyes, he grabbed his sword and swung at the strange plant-beasts with a blue head, or he should say a blue mouth since it was only a big head with a jaw. Slicing it at the steam, Naruto rode off even faster. He could see that the forest was clear of any of this darkness influencing it… that was a plus for him at least.

Looking around, Naruto noticed that there were strange little creatures. They had the mouths of a shark, a white Mohawk, blue skin, a club in their clawed hand and wore a piece of cloth which he guessed was a loin cloth. "Creepy…" Naruto said to himself and Luna before they charged, the only way to the temple was to destroy these beasts. "Let's go and kill some monsters girl!" shouted Naruto with a smirk, tightly holding the sword in his hand.

As soon as Naruto had charged the beasts charged at the two charging heroes.

Naruto swung his sword in the hopes to stop the beasts; he swung his sword as the beasts got close. As soon as his blade hit them in the chest, they fell over but pushed themselves back up. Not what he had in mind, but at least it was enough to stop them. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto felt himself bending over, for Luna had lifted her back legs and kicked one of the monsters in the head. "Thanks girl, let's keep going," shouted Naruto, as they ran deeper into the forests, slashing and cutting down anyone that dares to get in his way, though as he fought Naruto had failed to notice the mark… his birthmark on the back of his left hand glowing a soft gold.

As soon as he had broken down the fence, Naruto charged in, Luna sounding like she was short of breath. "Come on Luna, just a little further!" encouraged Naruto, hoping that she would keep going… they just had to keep going or it could be too late. Though, just as he was passing a big area, he couldn't help but notice something at the far edge… Was that… "A bridge?" Naruto whispered in confusion, shaking his head they kept on running on ahead.

As soon as both Naruto and Luna arrived to the wooden bridge to the temple, Naruto noticed something… "Why does this bridge look like a giant root?" Shaking his head, the young man jumped off of his horse and ran to the gateway that would allow them to go within the temple. Just as he arrived, Naruto slowed his running into a soft walk; there were two more of those monsters… But they were facing a wooden cage… Eyes widening, Naruto saw that the cage contained both a monkey… the same one the kids were chasing… and Konohamaru…

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto knew that he had to think on what to do… But he might not have enough time, for one of the blue monsters were holding a torch… damn it, they were going to burn Konohamaru and the monkey alive! He didn't have time left, he had to just attack! Jumping from his hiding place, Naruto sliced the one monster in half, his body turning to dust and disappearing in the wind.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto growled at the other, the beast growled and took a step toward Naruto, which only fueled the young man's rage before he charged. Sword and spiked club clashed. Naruto knew that this might be tougher than it should be. The beast slammed its foot into Naruto's stomach causing Naruto to go flying into the wooden wall that surrounded them.

Hissing in pain, Naruto didn't think that it would be this hard to beat them… damn it. Looking up, his face twisted with pain… the birthmark on his hand started to glow again. Giving him more strength than he could ever imagine, narrowing his eyes, Naruto's sword started to glow… his own energy flowing into the blade to give him more power. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Naruto charged at the beast and slashed at it from its waist, right to its shoulder…

The beast turned into dust like its buddy…

Taking deep breaths, Naruto didn't know where that burst of energy came from… only that it had disappeared once his anger had cooled down. Shaking his head, Naruto looked over at the wooden cage and started to rip the wooden poles from the roof and bottom. "What happened Konohamaru?" He asked after breaking the cage, the monkey hugged Naruto's leg before running off.

"I got too deep in the forest… and those monsters came out of nowhere and… and the monkey tried to protect me but it wasn't enough… I was scared…"

"I know you were, that's why you should have listened to me in the first place. The forest is dangerous now, more and more monsters have been appearing and it had made our life more dangerous… that's why we're all training. You can't defend yourself yet Kono… let's get going, I bet everyone is worried about you."

When he saw the boy nod, Naruto walked with the small boy back to Luna and both rode the horse back to the village. He had to get ready to bring the gift to Hyrule Castle, to present it to the royal family to make peace and hope… that they would help us with the danger of the beasts that have been roaming the lands lately.

Though, as Naruto walked to the village, catching up with the other two children, he wondered… why his hand was burning… why he had that power mere moments ago… and why he was having the strange sense when the sky was starting to darken. The hour of twilight was upon them once more…

But it looked strange… instead of it being a peaceful looking hour, it was looking… ominous… more dangerous… _'Is something bad going to happen? Even the animals are uneasy…'_

As soon as they entered the village, Naruto's parents came up to him and smiled. Happy that their son had returned, though Naruto hoped that they never find out that they all just came back from the edge of the forest… That, was the last thing he needed his mother to know, she was a tough woman that was for sure. Shuddering at the thought, Naruto looked over and saw a boy with black hair, matching black eyes, his skin was a little pale though that was normal for him… He wore a blue shirt with shite shorts.

"Here dope, don't screw it up." Said the boy as he handed Naruto a box, tilting his head to the side, Naruto opened the box to reveal an Ocarina… the instrument was a bright orange that sparkled in the light that shined through the sky, though it had swirls of black and on the side, was the symbol of the Triforce… the same on that was both the marking of the royal family, and the reminder that he had the same marking on the back of his hand…

But why he had it, he'll never know…

Shaking his head, Naruto turned to the black haired boy as he said "what's the matter Sasuke, jealous that I'm going to the castle while you're here tending to the goats?"

Sasuke just narrowed his eyes, yes they were originally going to pick Sasuke to deliver this gift to the royal family but… well, and that wasn't going to happen this time. Nope, instead they chose Naruto to do it since he had a horse that liked him while Sasuke didn't have a horse that would put up with him.

And on foot it would take a day or two to get there.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked at his parents and smiled, he would make them proud of him, not that they weren't already proud of him but he couldn't help but grin. That is, until his mother saw the blood staining Luna's coat… and the small cut.

"Naruto, what did you make Luna do? Sometimes you can be so irresponsible!" shouted Kushina as she grabbed Luna's reins and started to walk away.

"Kushina wait! Naruto needs Luna to get to Hyrule Castle!"

"Dad, just remember… you married her."

"I know Naruto; I know… just go talk to your mother and try to explain to her what had happened…"

"You know?"

"Kakashi told me, he saw the kids take off into the forest and you going after them."

"… Damn it."

Sighing, Naruto ran off to go and talk to his mom. He had to explain what had happened and why Luna was hurt in the first place. Though… the feeling that something wrong just wouldn't leave him alone. It kept bothering him, and he couldn't push it to the back of his head. No, instead it kept coming back to his main thought besides Luna of course.

Looking at the closed off springs, Naruto saw his mother and frowned. Damn it, why did they have a gate to the springs in the first place? This… was so unfair. Looking around, he hoped that the old tunnel he made as a kid was still big enough for him. Turning and going back to where he came from, Naruto turned to his left and looked down…

He pushed aside the wall of moss and leaves that covered the hole, he couldn't help but grin no matter what, no one had ever been able to get rid of this hole, and for that he was thankful. Taking a deep breath, Naruto got on his elbows and started to crawl his way through.

The ground was soft, thankfully, it wasn't wet or it would ruin his favourite shirt and pants.

Once he had made his way out of the tunnel, Naruto stood on his feet and dusted himself off before walking toward his mom. She turned her eyes at him with a soft glare, showing that she was not amused on how Naruto took care of Luna… Frowning, he looked at the ground like he was a little boy once again… and his mother was scolding him for stealing a cookie.

"Mom… I… I was trying to save Konohamaru… he took off and… some monsters were going to eat him. Luna only wanted to help and… I didn't want to leave her where monsters could get her."

"That doesn't mean you should have brought her with you in the first place Naruto."

"But…"

"No buts, you have to learn to be careful. What if it was you that was hurt instead huh?"

"Mom… I'm a grown man."

Kushina sighed softly and gave him a soft smile… Naruto knew that his mother was only worried about him as well, not just the horse. It must be hard for her to see her son becoming a man that was for sure. Giving her a smile of his own, Naruto walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. "Mom, I promise that I'll be more careful when I go to Hyrule Castle. I'm strong… I've been trained by the best."

"I know dear…" Kushina whispered as she hugged Naruto back. When mother and son broke the hug, Kushina gave Naruto a wink as she said "let's go make you some ramen before you go okay?"

"Awesome!"

Though, before they could leave there were tremors… It felt like an earth quake… Looking around in fear, Naruto and Kushina looked up and saw boars bursting and breaking down the gate. Both Naruto and his mother tried to make a break for it to the tunnel.

"Mom get to the tunnel! I can handle these things!" He shouted, looking up, Naruto could faintly make out that whatever these were, their skin was green… and they wore masks but the big one… you could make out crooked teeth and red eyes… plus, some big horns that shot up toward the sky.

Kushina headed to the tunnel but one of the creatures that rode the boar shot an arrow at Kushina's leg, causing her to fall over in pain. Naruto turned; rushing his mother's side but… before he could even get close to her Naruto felt something hitting him…

His vision blurred as pain exploded in his mind, he felt something warm and sticky dripping down the side of his head… Grabbing his head, Naruto saw blood on his fingers… Looking back up again, the monster gave him one last hit to the head… Naruto fell over in the water… his face twisted with pain though; the last thing he saw was the monster holding his unconscious mother in his arms before riding off…


	3. Gate of Twilight

Naruto wasn't sure how long he had lied in the spring for… all he knew, was that his head still hurt and was still sticky with the blood that still stained both his skin and a few strands of his blonde hair. Groaning, he slowly pushed himself to his feet and groaned softly in pain… Looking around, he saw that the gates for the spring were destroyed and that his mother and horse were gone.

Growling with rage, the young man pushed himself up, forgetting about his sword as he took off… running past the springs destroyed gate Naruto noticed the hoof prints from the strange oversized boars that seemed to go off to the right. Narrowing his eyes into slits the young man ran as fast as he could. The feeling of his heart pounding in his chest was strong enough that he could feel his chest vibrating with the beat… loud enough that he could hear it…

It was a sign that he was still alive…

Though, what Naruto had failed to notice was that as he ran he saw that it was getting darker and darker… like the sun was setting early today, wanting to have its sleep so the moon could take its job to shine over the lands of Hyrule.

The only thing on his mind was to save his mother… he had to get her back or he'd feel like a failure to be the future leader. If he couldn't protect his mother, both he and his father would be lost if she was gone forever. Hell, his mother was the glue that kept his family together… his mother was his father's soul mate… and knew what would happen if his father found out that his mother was dead…

Plus, there was the guilt…

Shaking his head, Naruto ran faster… he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body, giving him a strength that he hadn't felt before. "Damn it, where's Luna? Did they take her too?" Shaking his head once more, the young man kept on running… he had to get to the end of the forest… were they going to take his mother to another place? Wait… what was this?

Bending over, Naruto picked up a small necklace… no, a bracelet… Narrowing his eyes, Naruto felt a growl wanting to come out but he held that back. The bracelet belonged to Moegi… he remembered, he was there when she was making it… the beads were a mixture of red and pink… two colours that were a mixture of the setting sun… (Least in her eyes…)

Placing the bracelet into his pocket, Naruto ran off faster, he had to get through… as he ran across the bridge, he started to finally notice the change in light… _'Why is it so damn dark right now; almost like… twilight?'_

Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he had more things to worry about, he had to keep thinking on saving the kids and his mom… he had to save them before it was too late… he didn't have time to think on what time of day it was right now. He had to keep focusing on this! Pumping more energy into his legs, Naruto ran as far and as fast as his body would allow him… he felt the birthmark on the back of his hand burning… like there was something wrong… and it was trying to warn him about a danger…

What kind of danger, he wasn't sure as of yet…

Shaking his head, Naruto growled as he said "have to save those kids and mom! Something horrible will happen if I don't!" He didn't know if the last part was true, but what he did know was that with the recent amount of monsters that were flowing around the forest, he didn't want to think on how many there were in the open field… the very thought of it was enough to have chills go down his spine.

Though, what Naruto hadn't expected was to see that the further he went, the darker it got… there was a dim orange light, like what he would see when he saw the sun setting. That didn't make sense to him… the sun was still high in the sky, and he knew that… but still… what was going on?

Finally… his feet stopped moving when he entered the path way to Hyrule Fields… for there was a huge block standing in the way… _'Is this some kind of door?'_ asked Naruto, not sure why this was here… Blinking his blue eyes, he walked toward the door way… no, not just that but more like… he was _drawn_ to it… but why?

When he looked up at the door, he saw the strange swirl in the center… it reminded him of the Uzumaki symbol but the swirl in the center, did not disappear into the line, more like it just started at the middle and swirled itself outward instead of going inward…

Taking another step forward, Naruto wondered what this gate was… was it just a stupid door or was it something more?

Shaking his head, the young man tried to take a step back, the thought of touching this door made his skin crawl… like something bad was going to happen… and he didn't understand why that was… Why did he feel sick? Why did it make his birth mark burn…?

He may be brave, but he wasn't stupid… he had to get some help for this one… Just as Naruto was about to turn back, the swirl started to colour itself in from the inside… swirling itself till it reached the end… Naruto whispered "what the hell is that about?" Only for something to jump out of the fully coloured in circle and reach out toward Naruto… which made Naruto scream and try to make a break for it… he had to run back to his village for help…

Though, before he knew it the thing had wrapped itself around Naruto. Naruto screamed out "nooooooo! Someone help me please!" When he turned around, he saw that the thing that had burst from the circle was an arm… which would make whatever held him a hand… but whose hand?

Now… Naruto was being pulled into… Naruto screamed all the more, thinking that he was going to be crushed if he didn't get out of this! Struggling, Naruto tried to dig his nails into the hand hoping that would let go of him… but sadly, his nails didn't pierce the skin… the skin was… almost as hard as stone… but how? That didn't make a lick of sense…

Soon, Naruto felt his back touching the door…_ 'No! It can't end this way! I won't be crushed; I have so much to live for! I have to save them; I have to save mom and the kids! I have to do something!'_ Though, Naruto didn't feel any kind of pressure… more like, he was _sinking _into the wall… flowing through it…

Eyes widening, Naruto turned his head, seeing that the door was absorbing him… wait, was it a door or a wall? Wait now wasn't the time to think about this! "Let me go!" shouted Naruto as he tried to fight his way out… but it seemed that even that was futile…

Soon… Naruto had felt his left arm sinking into the wall… as well as his right leg… He kept struggling, trying to break free, trying to get out of this grip so he could get away. But it just seemed like it was a waste of energy…

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Naruto tried to pump all of his strength into his arms and legs. Screaming all the more as he was slowly pulling them out… he was doing it! He was really doing it, he was getting out of this, and he'll be home by dinner too.

But sadly, the hand tightened his hold on Naruto's torso and pulled him more into the blackened door… Naruto screamed more, even louder than the last time… Soon, both arms and legs had been swallowed up by the darkness… And slowly, was his torso… The last thing that was heard was Naruto's gurgled scream as he finally phased through the door… least that was the last thing that the world of light had heard…

Naruto had entered the world of light and darkness… the realm of light that had been covered in a blanket of twilight.

His eyes were wide when he knew that his body had went through the door… it was almost like flowing through an ocean… like swimming through pudding… Or even like swimming through a big bucket of thick milk… Either way, it was a horrible experience… though, Naruto was thankful that it wasn't that thick of a gateway… He was out on the other side, and felt like his body was burning alive right now…

Gasping out in pain, he looked down at the arm… noticing it wasn't see through, like it was made of energy… no, this time it looked like it was flexible stone…

When he followed the arm to the shoulder… then to the body he almost screamed… the beast was tall, had strange tendrils that reminded him of a squid… and its face was covered in a strange looking piece of steel… almost like a face plate of some kind… (If that was even possible…) It stood on hind legs like an animal… though the more he looked at it; he saw that the tendrils were also hanging under its mask… were those supposed to be like its body hair or something?

Shaking his head, Naruto stared at the beast as it leaned in closer to him… he just narrowed his eyes on this beast… getting ready… just a little closer… closer… closer… NOW! Naruto lifted his leg and kicked the beast under its mask; the monster let him go as Naruto flipped through the air.

Crouching on the ground, Naruto didn't know why his body was burning, but what he did know, was why didn't he bring his sword with him? Shaking his head, Naruto had to focus on fighting this thing and ignoring the burning that his body was feeling…

Growling, the beast charged at Naruto, throwing its huge hand at him. Naruto jumped out of the way by jumping to the side and throwing a fist at the monster. Naruto hissed when his hand started to hurt… though, that along with the burning that his body was feeling didn't help. The monster howled, Naruto covered his ears, screaming with him for it felt like his body had gone numb.

Though, it didn't last very long… the monster charged once more, throwing its fist in a swinging motion causing Naruto to fly into a tree. The young man gasped out in pain, his birthmark glowing a bright gold only to dim… Naruto pushed himself back to his feet and charged. Screaming with rage as he jumped up into the air, kicking the monster from the left side of the head, then pushing all of body weight to his hands and kicked him under his chin… Back flipping through the air, Naruto felt his feet plant themselves firmly on the bark of a tree and pushed himself with a strange power that he didn't think he ever had before…

The monster howled, though it wasn't its screeching sound that caused Naruto temporality freeze… no, this was more like a howl of pain…? Rage? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he had to keep fighting…

The monster swung its hand, Naruto ducked, and punched under the monster's chin. The pain didn't come this time… no, Naruto didn't feel anything but the burning that kept coming back to his body. "Die monster!" shouted Naruto as he kicked the monster in the side of his head and was about to send another kick until the monster felt like it's had enough!

The monster grabbed Naruto, wrapping its large hand around his torso and squeezed… like it was going to wrap it's large fingers around his neck… hoping to strangle him…

Naruto screamed, trying to stop this from happening… His eyes widening, Naruto thought _'I can't… breathe… I… I'm going to die…_ Naruto felt his sight starting to dim… everything was starting to get fuzzy… darkness starting to appear at the edge of his vision… Was this how it was all going to end for him? Naruto's eyes were void of life and emotion, his heart starting to slow down from lack of air…

Though, just as he was about to close his eyes… Naruto felt something… a warm sensation flowing from his birthmark, and flowing through his body.

He could feel his strength returning to him… Naruto felt something that he had never felt before… Eyes snapping open, the glow of his birthmark was so strong, emitting a powerful energy that it threw the monster far away… Naruto's eyes may have been empty… but he could still feel the full pain of his transformation…

Naruto felt his bones breaking and reforming… he felt the very pours of his skin opening as they started to sprout hair… His hair slowly turning from blonde to a light orange, only for it to darken a bit… His hands started to shrink down into paws…

Naruto screamed, trying to get this all to stop, why was this happening? What was he becoming?

His feet shrunk as they too, started to turn into paws… Bending forward, Naruto felt his body shifting as his bones broke and kept reforming to help him transform into his new shape… Out of his tailbone, Naruto felt nine tails starting to grow and take shape… his face now started to stretch as it became a muzzle… which grew a few whiskers like that of a wild animal…

_'Make this stop! Why does this hurt? Please… make this stop before it kills me!'_

His ears soon stretched, pointing at the ends as they grew orange fur… and shifting to go to the top of his head… Naruto didn't know how long this had been going on for… but what he did know was that it felt like an eternity…

Once it was done… Naruto was an orange fox that was bigger than the average fox… nine tails swaying out behind him, his left paw having the triforce on it… his eyes, still blue as the ocean as he tried to stay awake… His fur was a slightly dark orange… his paws black as charcoal… as were the tips of his ears and tails… Naruto couldn't keep standing anymore… His body shook with pain… his body took a few steps forward though he had fallen over… Naruto couldn't stand it anymore as his mind lost consciousness…


	4. News

Naruto didn't know what was going on… his body hurt, felt like the burning had stopped though. Groaning, tried to push himself around though only curled himself up in a ball trying to protect himself from the pain… though that did little to nothing. He could still feel the pain that was coursing through him. It felt like he was in some kind of outer body experience, a very painful one at that.

"… p…"

_'Who is that? Who's talking to me…?'_

"… up…"

_'Up? Up what? What the hell are they talking about? What's up? Is there something above my head or something?'_

"Wake… up…"

_'Wake up, but why? I'm already awake aren't I? If I'm not awake then… how am I asleep? And what was I doing before? I have to remember… it was important…'_

"You have to wake up, or you'll fall into the darkness here…"

_'Darkness? What darkness is this person talking about? What darkness could possibly make me fall into it? None of this is making sense at all!'_

"Don't you want to save your friends?"

_'My… my friends?'_ Just like that, images flowed through Naruto's head… memories of his childhood, memories of his friends, his family… looking after the three little children that looked up to him as their brother, their protector, their master.

The images of his father, training him… teaching him how to be a leader, teaching him how to be a protector… the sounds of swords clashing, the sounds of battle cries… The sounds of the rushing water as it flowed past him and his father. The smell of homemade cooking wafting through the air and penetrating his sense of smell…

Rushing into the house and seeing his mother's long red hair as she made his favourite food. So many memories flowed into Naruto's mind like a dam had broken down that once held back his memories as they came rushing out and into his mind once more. Naruto had felt like he didn't know who he was anymore before… now… it was as if he was getting to know himself once more… for it wasn't just the memories of his life in the village that came rushing toward him, but memories of past lives, past heroes that had protected the lands of Hyrule…

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes snapped open… he tried to lift his head only for everything to start spinning. Shaking his head, Naruto looked and wondered where he was… for it seemed like he was in some kind of… jail cell? That didn't make any kind of sense to him at all.

"Don't move… you were in the darkness and it has drained you mentally to regain your memories…" whispered a soft voice, which had confused Naruto greatly… who could possibly be talking to him right now? Shaking his head, Naruto took a deep breath and twisted his head around and stared at a small creature standing behind him, staring at him with big a lavender coloured eye… Naruto never knew eyes could be that colour before… it was the only thing that he could stare at…

He felt like he could get lost into this creatures eye…

The creature had long blue hair pulled back into a ponytail, skin black as the night, her face (or what he could see) was white and the white seemed to flow down to the center of her chest only to swirl around her belly, then it curled itself around her side and went down to her right leg… green swirls running down her shoulders, lavender rings around her wrists as they swirled up her arm ending at her elbow. The same with her ankles as they ended at her knees… or, where her knees would have been, then, there was the blue on her palms ending at her finger tips, the same shade of blue at the tips of her pointed ears.

Though, what really caught Naruto's attention was the strange stone hat on her head. It had was straight on the top of her head though it opened on the center at the top of her head where her hair could come out at the top. Though, her hat also went straight up as if trying to reach the ceiling.

The sides of the hat seemed to try to cling to her ears and part of the hat seemed to cover her left eye, as if it had been broken off of something. Finally, on the forehead of the hat and making its way to the left and right side of the hat were orange flames…

Whatever was going on though, he didn't have time to figure out what this creature was at the moment. Right now, he had to get out of here and save his mother and those kids.

Pushing himself up… Naruto tried to stand on his own two feet only to fall over. The creature yelped and grabbed him again. "Please… don't do that… you're not human anymore. Not when you're in this world…" Hearing that had confused Naruto, what did she mean by that he wasn't human in this world? He was just fine until that creature had pulled him through that weird door… What could have possibly have happened? "You're a beast now… you became what your spirit reflected."

"Can you read minds or something?" Naruto growled out which, had caused him to yelp and cover his mouth… only to see that his hand, wasn't a hand, but a paw. "Ah! What the hell happened to me!" shouted Naruto, unsure of what had happened to him. It felt like this was a dream, yeah that had to be it; he had to be dreaming still! That just had to be it!

"Please calm down… you're hurt."

Naruto frowned… why did she sound like she was scared? Shaking his head, he narrowed his blue eyes at her as he said "please just tell me what happened. I don't know why I have paws!" He growled again and wondered around the room hoping that would calm him down… though; he didn't know if it would work not when he was stressed because he was some kind of animal… he can't see himself so he can't say what he had become…

"You entered the Door of Twilight. Most humans from the world of light turn into spirits, while you… you turned into a nine tailed fox."

"I'm a fox? Great…"

Hinata frowned as she whispered "I can help you get out of here. There is someone that can help you… But you have to trust me… please?" She looked up at him with sad eyes… err… eye… He has to really remember that her one eye is covered by that stone hat of hers. Sighing, he nodded and stared at her, wondering what she could possibly do to help him. The little creature smiled and jumped in the air, floating to the gate only to end up phasing through in a swirl of bubbles.

Naruto frowned at that until she was able to break the lock which to him was amazing… Walking over to the door, being careful not to fall over on his own paws… Naruto looked up at the creature as he asked "who are you?"

"Hinata…"

"I'm Naruto…"

He chuckled as the little creature grabbed her blue ponytail and twirled her hair between her fingers… he thought it was cute. Shaking his head, Naruto looked up, wondering where he was… though nothing came to mind for the time being. Sighing softly, the young man… fox… started to walk on until he felt something on his back. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto saw that Hinata was now sitting on his back which had caused him to smile.

"You know the way out right?"

"Yeah…"

Naruto was at least happy for that… it would make it so much easier for him to get around this place. Frowning, Naruto felt a little cold in this place… did this world have lower temperatures than his own world?

Frowning, Naruto sighed softly and kept on walking… being careful not to bother some of the animals… whatever they were, they kind of freaked him out. Sighing softly, the fox-turned man looked around a little more and saw that this place also looked… hm… he didn't know the right word for it but spiritual? Was that a good word for it? Shaking his furry head, Naruto looked down at the water and sighed.

He saw that his body was an orange, just a little darker than his shirt… Nine tails swishing behind him as he frowned in confusion. His paws were black as charcoal… as were the tips of his tails and ears. He could also see white on his belly and on his chin and going down to his belly. Sighing, Naruto kept on walking, he knew that he would have to get out of here… the sooner he left the better for him. He didn't know how long this was going to take for him, though what he did know… was that this was going to be a big challenge for him…

Frowning, Naruto walked on ahead hoping to find a way out of this place. He had to get out of here before he felt like he was going to be trapped in here forever. Though, he had a little trouble trying to adjust to his four paws.

He felt like he was tripping over his own feet- uh… paws, for crying out loud! Then again, he had only been a fox for maybe a few hours? Couple of days? He didn't know, though he had the strangest feeling that he had to do something… he wasn't sure what it was but right now, he had to kick some ass, possibly some monsters that he was sensing here…

"Um… you have to go over those spikes over there." Said Hinata on his back as she gently tugged at his ear, hoping to gain his attention… Naruto looked up and frowned, for what Hinata said was right on the ball… there were sharp and pointed spikes sticking up from the ground. Which, he knew would make it impossible to walk on… Hm… maybe that could work? He's only done it a few times in the past but… that was when he was human! Would it still work while he was a fox?

Frowning in confusion, Naruto took a deep breath and wrapped his tails around Hinata. "Better hold on Hinata… I don't know if this will work." He backed away a few paces before running toward the spikes with a quick run. He felt the rush of adrenalin pumping through his body, he felt like he was running even faster than before. Hinata screamed, calling Naruto crazy for trying to do this. Though, it wasn't enough to stop Naruto.

Narrowing his eyes, he jumped up the wall, digging his claws into the wall as it helped him to stay and run along the wall so he could make it over to the other side. He could feel himself slipping and slowly falling down the wall. Naruto could feel himself panic, and the adrenalin giving him more power. Narrowing his eyes a little more, Naruto jumped from the one wall to the other, running a little faster as he pumped more strength into his legs.

_'Have to make it… just a little further! I can make it, I know I can.'_ Naruto thought to himself, hoping that he would be able to make it in time. As he ran, Naruto thought that maybe he would be able to shift back to this form at will? Maybe… though he couldn't be a hundred percent sure… Would be nice though since he was able to stay on the walls a little longer in this form than he was in his other form… Taking a deep breath, Naruto made one last jump as he landed on the other side of the spikes.

He couldn't help but smirk as he breathed heavily.

"What a rush. Believe it." He said with a chuckle before walking down the hall. Hinata pushed out the tails from her body and looked around the room. Naruto looked over at her and moved his tails from her. "Sorry, still not used to the tails." Naruto couldn't help but give a big grin, least as big of a one he could in this body. Soon, he turned his head back to the front and started to walk on ahead.

Only to sigh a little more, for now he had a big tower to climb… and that was something he didn't need right now.

"They sometimes used this tower to help train people." Hinata calmly said, which only made Naruto sigh a little more, that was something he didn't want or need. But he knew that he had to do this to get up the tower... Running up the stairs the young fox would jump when a part of the stairs were missing though he was also glad that they put some ropes here for him to walk on.

It seemed that while in his form, his balance was a lot better in this form, so he was able to walk along the ropes no problem. Hinata though, from what he could tell was looking a little nervous while he walked on the ropes. Was she afraid of heights? But why? She can fly!

Naruto didn't know what he could do… only to keep his focus though… maybe he could give her a little more peace of mind? Yeah, that might work. Smiling, he wrapped his tails gently around her waist, being careful not to frighten her from him wrapping his tails… Naruto felt just how small and frail looking her body really was… Frowning, he looked up the tower once more and sighed… it seemed like the tower never ended… Least most of the stairs weren't broken so that was a case…

The walls, cold as stone… okay, they were stone so he shouldn't say that.

Finally, the young transformed man was at the top… though it seemed that the door was locked. Well wasn't that great. Hinata jumped off Naruto's back and held out her hand, blue palm facing the wooden door and launched a strange orb of red lightning and black fire at the door causing it to blast off its hinges.

Naruto stared at the door with wide eyes and his jaw hitting the floor. "How…? What? You…?" Naruto didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he was she had just blasted down a door!

Shaking his head, Naruto felt Hinata sit back down on his back and took a deep breath before running outside. Only for him to be greeted by a giant bird… its wings longer than a hawks… it's body twice the size of a horse… and its face was nothing more than a strange long funnel with some strange red pattern in the center. Naruto gulped, he didn't know how to fight in this form.

"Focus energy… you can easily blast it with the energy of twilight that courses through your fox body." Hinata said with a soft voice.

Naruto didn't know how that was going to work… but what he did know was that at the moment, he had to try or this was it… Taking a deep breath, Naruto's eyes snapped open, the markings on his forehead and cheeks started to glow brightly. The strange kunai marking on his forehead glowed a soft yellow, as the jagged lines on his cheeks started to glow a soft orange. Naruto could feel it… he could feel the energy surging through his body…

Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened his mouth as a ball of yellow and orange energy started to build up… growing from a small pebble sized orb, only for it to keep growing… Naruto didn't know how much energy he could have focused into this attack without any kind of training. His body felt shaky… like he couldn't hold onto this attack… the orb gathered more and more… growing till it out grew his body… "Throw it Naruto, or you'll destroy your body!" Naruto did as he was told and thrust the orb toward the monstrous bird and watched as it burst into dark blue squares before disappearing. Naruto had never felt so tired before in his entire life. But at least he had another thing to use besides fangs and claws.

Shaking his head, Naruto took a deep breath and started to run on ahead. Being careful not to fall down the walls or the roof… Looking around, Naruto wondered what he could do… his body was so sore… he felt so tired that he wanted to just sleep… But if he was going to figure out where he was then he had to find this mysterious person and have them help…

Jumping up onto the roof, Naruto ran along the shingles, hoping that they don't fall or break while he ran along them. Hinata held onto his coat tightly in her hands, not that he could blame her. They were pretty high up and he guessed that anyone would be scared out of their minds.

Finally… he reached the other end of the roof and looked up at the second tower… "Great… another tower." Grumbled Naruto before he shook his head and started to walk on inside, least the door was open, so that was a plus at the least. Frowning, the young man wondered who this person was… would they be able to even help him? Or was there something else that he didn't understand? Sighing, he walked up the stairs, happy that they weren't broken.

"So… who is this person?" asked Naruto hoping to pass some time as he ran up the stairs.

"She is the princess of these lands. And has not just great wisdom but great power. You have to be careful… there is no telling what form she has in this world."

_'Form? Like me or something else?'_ thought Naruto in confusion, trying to think on what Hinata could possibly mean but said nothing. It wasn't like he could say anything in the first place. Sighing softly, Naruto looked up and saw the door… it made him wonder who this person could be… taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed open the door with his many tails and slowly pushed the door open and standing there… at the other side of the room was a cloaked figure.

_'Who is this person?'_ thought the young fox-man before taking a few steps into the room and staring at the cloaked figure… just staring at the figure as if trying to figure out who this could be…

The person turned around and stared at Naruto and Hinata. Hinata bowed after she got off Naruto's back and looked up at the cloaked figure. "I am Hinata… and this is Naruto… we need your help. Please…"

"Hinata… I know who you are. Though this fox… I never have seen it before. Hm?" the cloaked figure… a woman, Naruto figured due to the voice. The figure's head bent down and looked at his paw… the one with his birth mark on it. "You have the mark of the Triforce… it seems that you have the force of courage on your side."

Triforce? What the hell was that? Oh yeah… it was the mark of a hero or something right? The Goddesses Chosen One, like in those stories his father told him as a kid.

"Just who are you? And what do you know of this world?" asked Naruto in confusion, tilting his head to the side as he wondered… hoped that he would be given an answer.

The figure raised her head and nodded as if understanding what Naruto had really been asking her. All he could make out were some lines of her face, nothing more. The woman lifted her hands to the hood that covered her face from view… and slowly lowered it. Naruto's eyes were wide when he saw the woman's face… She had emerald green eyes and long pink hair… atop of her head was a crown with the same marking that was on his hand… paw… whatever! And surrounding the Triforce was swirls of gold and silver.

"I'm Princess Sakura of Hyrule."


	5. The Hero Awakens

Naruto stared at the princess with wide blue eyes. This was the craziest thing that he's ever seen… well besides being turned into a fox… Wait, if she was the princess of Hyrule, then where were they? "Where are we Princess Sakura?" demanded Naruto with a growl, there was no way that he was going to let this go, he had to know what was going on.

"We are in Hyrule Castle, though it is covered in a blanket of Twilight."

"Blanket of… Twilight?"

Now, Naruto was confused, why would they still be in the land of Hyrule if… if they were in a different world? That didn't make any kind of sense to him in the least. Shaking his head, Naruto was about to ask what this girl was talking about until she had lifted her hand to silence him. "To answer your obvious question, we were under attack. Beings from the Twilight Realm are after the world of light. Our world… the evil king who goes by the name of Pein…"

Naruto stared at Sakura with wide eyes… a king named Pein huh…? Though, when he looked over at Hinata, he thought that he saw her flinch… but why would she flinch from that? Shaking his head, the fox-man turned and stared at Sakura as he waited for her to keep going…

"He took down men left and right. We were in a losing battle. There was only one option…"

Naruto's eyes widen, there was no way that they could have just… could they have just done what he was thinking. Sakura closed her eyes as she whispered "we surrendered. I couldn't bear the thought of others just dying to battle a losing battle. The result, as you can see is Hyrule being covered in Twilight. You, me and Hinata are the only ones unaffected by this. I, and protected by the Triforce of wisdom… you, are protected by the Triforce of Courage."

Naruto sighed and lied down on the floor, trying to think on what he could do… Nothing came to mind, what would he be able to do at this point? Wait a minute… Sakura only said why she and he were protected. "What protects Hinata?"

"She is of the Tribe of Twilight, and therefore, is able to withstand the power of Twilight's influence."

Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment, and saw that she was twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers as if the whole thing was just as nerving on her as it was on himself. Hm… Hinata did kinda look like she was hiding something but for the time being, he wasn't going to pester her with questions. Shaking his head, he looked up at Sakura as he asked "what can we do to save this world?"

"There is nothing you can do… unless you can lift the curtains of Twilight that covers our land. You would have to speak to the Spring Spirits." Sakura calmly explained as she sat down on the window seat where she had once been standing by.

Naruto frowned in confusion; he had to think of what he could do… There was no way that he was going to just let this place suffer, but… he knew that maybe speaking to the Spring Spirits would help him… But where would they be?

"Where are these Spring Spirits?" asked Naruto as he stared at Sakura with a serious expression. Or, at least as serious as he could do with his face… being well a fox face.

Sakura smiled a bit as she said "there is one in the Village of Konoha, one in the Village of Suna, and finally Uzushiogakure. The springs will need to be purified, how though I cannot say. But their spirits should still be there and therefore, will be able to tell you how to save the villages and towns from the curtain of Twilight."

Sighing softly, Naruto had a feeling that it was going to be more trouble than it was going to be worth. But, it was the only thing he could do, and possibly give him a lead on how to save his mother and those kids. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment. Taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed himself up to his paws and stared at Hinata only for him to stare at Sakura as he asked "is there anything else I should know?"

"His minions are out there… and they will try to stop you. But, the only other thing you should know is that you also need to go to the Temples that reside in the areas of the springs…" Sakura calmly said before pulling her hood over her head once more. Naruto frowned, temples… temples… oh! He remembered now, his father always told him to stay away from the Konoha Temple cause of all the monsters that were trapped and sealed away in there by the creator of Konoha. It was by the first leader… who had created the temple to help keep the darkness out of the village once and for all.

But was it true though? He hadn't been sure but there was no other way to be sure. All he knew was that he had to go there and find clues on how to defeat the leader. There had to be something in the temples that could give him a clue as to how to defeat this Pein guy…

"I'll do it so long as I can return the lands to the way they once were." Naruto calmly said before pushing himself to his paws and staring at Sakura with determination once more. Which only caused her to smile and nod to Naruto and Hinata, Naruto smirked a little more before walking toward the door… stretching one of his tails over, he lifted Hinata and placed her on his back and started to walk out of the room and down the stairs.

Least he knew what he had to do.

But it sounded harder than it sounded… Closing his eyes for a moment, Naruto thought _'well, no one ever said that adventures or saving the world was easy. Sides, I still have to find mom and the kids. And explain things to dad before it's too late. There's no telling what this curtain of Twilight could do to people who don't have the Triforce like me and Sakura do.'_

Sighing, Naruto lifted his paw and placed it on his muzzle as if he was trying to rub his face in frustration. Though, he kept it to himself for the time being. He had so many other things to focus on for the time being.

"Do you hear that Naruto?" asked Hinata, her voice had snapped Naruto out of his trance which had caused Naruto to look up and blink in confusion. Listening closely, he could faintly hear the click of someone's shoes walking up the stairs. But, how? He had thought that no one else was in here… Shaking his head, Naruto suddenly felt her tiny hands wrapped around Naruto's neck.

Blinking in confusion, Naruto turned around as he asked "what are you doing?" Before he knew it, a strange portal opened above Naruto, it was black square, though at the edges, it almost looked like that it was made from tiny blocks. Looking up, Naruto could faintly see his reflection in the portal, least… he was sure it was a portal… in the swirling blue circle, he could make out that his body was breaking down in black squares as it started to float into the portal.

Naruto was panicking, not sure what was going on. He tried to run away from the portal but his body couldn't move from the stairs that he was still standing on. Looking over his shoulder, he could faintly make out a strange orange light around Hinata as it had started to surround him. Naruto tried to speak, only to feel like his jaw was no longer there. _'What the fuck is going on!'_

Soon, Naruto found that his body had disappeared into the black portal… he didn't know though, if this was going to kill him or what… he honestly didn't know what was going on at the moment, nor did he know what Hinata really was trying to plan.

Blinking slowly, Naruto looked around and groaned. His body was a little shaky though… he wasn't sure if that was because his body had just been torn apart yet, he didn't smell any blood and he didn't feel any wounds on him. So… what had happened?

Shaking his head, Naruto pushed himself shakily on his legs as he took a deep breath and looked around for Hinata… where could she have gone anyway? Suddenly, he felt something fall on his back causing him to both yelp out in shock, and fall over once again. "Ugh… what hit me?" moaned out Naruto as he tried to get his energy back before pushing himself back up onto his feet and looked over and saw Hinata sitting on him.

"You okay Naruto? You were really out of it when we landed…" Hinata said in a shy yet concerned voice.

Naruto nodded as he said "I'm fine but… what the hell just happened?"

"That's how beings of Twilight get around sometimes if they need too."

Naruto's left eye was twitching… "Why didn't you do that before?" he asked, trying to keep his irritation out of his voice. Though, a small bit of irritation had made it to his voice which had caused Hinata to flinch a bit while she sat on his back. He could easily feel the movement; it was as if all of his other senses have increased from being transformed into a fox.

"It is very draining for someone my size… I can only do it once a day and that is only for extreme emergencies… and that was one…" Hinata whispered softly as she laid her head on Naruto's soft fur. Frowning, Naruto couldn't help but give a soft stare at Hinata as she had slowly drifted in and out of sleep... teleporting must have really worn her out. Gently wrapping his tails around her, Naruto started to wonder around.

"I'm… home?" He whispered softly, which only made him frown all the more. How could he be home in the first place? That didn't make sense to him but at the moment he didn't care. He had to think of what to do… if he remembered right; he had been told to go to the Sprit Spring, and to speak to the spirit there. That could work, and maybe he would get the answers that he needed… Taking a deep breath he started to walk on toward the spring, thankfully he wasn't that far from the spring in the first place.

As he walked, Naruto couldn't help but notice that he wasn't tripping over his paws as much now… maybe he had gotten used to his new body. Which, to him was a little strange but at the moment, this body was what he needed to survive in this world.

As soon as he had arrived to the spring, Naruto saw that the water was dark, almost black with swirls of orange. It was a sure sign that the spring had lost its magic and power. To Naruto, he couldn't help but feel sad about this place; this was where his dad proposed to his mom… this is where his parents got married, and where his mother had given birth to him… To him, this spring meant a lot to himself and his parents. To see a place that held so many memories look like this… it almost broke Naruto's heart.

Moving his paws, Naruto walked into the water for he could see a small glowing orb floating above the mini waterfall that was pouring the water from an unknown source. It was something even Naruto didn't fully understand about this spring, about where the water came from.

_"You… who bares the form of a blue eyed beast…"_

Naruto blinked in confusion, wondering where that voice was coming from, though when he looked up at the orb of glowing light, he tilted his head to the side as he looked up at the glowing orb saying "are… are you the spirit of the spring?"

_"I… am…"_

"I need your help… Please, how to I lift the veil of twilight?" asked Naruto, he could faintly feel Hinata shift a bit on his back. Frowning, he shifted his tails a little bit to help make the small girl a little more comfortable.

_"Must… have power… Beast stole… sacred treasure… must… get back. Once… I have been… restored is when… power to lift… veil will be… mine once… more…"_

Naruto didn't know why but as the spirit talked, it looked like the orb was falling to pieces… was it losing strength just by speaking? Nodding, Naruto calmly said "just stay here, I'll get back your sacred treasure. Just tell me what it is please."

_"Symbol… of… Konoha…"_

Well, that worked for him. Nodding, Naruto tightened his hold on Hinata and ran out of the Spirit Spring area and ran off, hoping to find a trace of the beast that had taken the sacred treasure. Though, all he had to go by was a putrid scent… Ugh… it smelled like rotten meat or something, the scent alone would have knocked out anyone.

Shaking his head, Naruto followed the scent; it was faint at the moment so it was still fresh. Maybe if he was lucky, the monster had the treasure. Smirking, he ran on ahead, following the scent. Hinata yawned as she had rested on his back. He could easily feel her starting to sit up… maybe the running was keeping her awake… Maybe now was a good chance as any to ask Hinata a few things…

"Hey, Hinata… how did you know I wanted to search for my friends?"

"I could sense your emotions in turmoil… Which either results in a form of loss, that… and you mumbled 'mom' and a few random names in your sleep so I knew you were after them before being captured." Hinata said in her quite voice… Well, that did make a little bit of sense; Naruto had been told that when he was upset as he slept he would sleep talk…

Accepting that answer, Naruto calmly asked "okay, how about that attack I did on that creature back at the castle?"

"It was part of the legend…"

"Legend?"

"I don't remember much, but the legend said that a blue eyed fox would form in the world of light, and would save the word of Twilight, and the world of Light with the form of a sword wielding human, and a powerful fox with the power of Twilight coursing through his body. And, the most powerful of Twili beings can use that attack in the form of their animal spirit."

Hm… so people from her world could do that as well? It made Naruto think about everything but what also had him puzzled the most, was the way she had reacted to the word 'Twilight King'. "Hinata… do you know anything about the Twilight King Pein?"

"He is not my king… nor is he any king of the Twilight Realm." She hissed softly, only for her to return to the shy and frightened little imp that he knew her to be…

"What makes you say that…?"

"I rather not say… least, not right now…"

Naruto nodded, he guessed that she would tell him when she was ready to do so. But right now, he had to focus on finding the treasure… the symbol of Konoha. That should be easy enough right? Right? Sighing softly, Naruto didn't know if it was as easy as it sounded right now, but what he did know was that his body wanted to be human again, he had to talk to his father… Wait, why couldn't he go back and see him right now? No… right now, he had to bring back the treasure to the spring or have his father freak out at his fox body.

When he was nearing the clearing, Naruto hadn't even noticed just how far he had gone… Frowning, Naruto sniffed the air and almost gaged and puked his guts out. The smell was horrible and almost wanted Naruto to be sick and pass out right here and now. But he didn't have time for that. Right now, he had to save the spring before the spirit disappeared forever. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto let out a growl as he tried to see where the monster would be…

"Where could the thing be?" asked Naruto, hoping that Hinata would be able to sense it while he can't.

"Um… Naruto? I… I think you should look up…"

Naruto almost didn't want to look up, but he knew that he would have too. Gulping, the fox looked up and yelped. Jumping out of the way, Naruto had flipped through the air and his paws landing on the bark of a tree before he pushed himself against the tree and landed on the ground softly. Looking at where he once stood, was a strange and giant black snake with glowing red eyes, curled up horns at the sides of its head and going down its back at the end of its tail, was something that resembled a trident.

The snake curled itself as its head stood up straight and stared at Naruto with its piercing red eyes. As if it was trying to figure out Naruto or even to figure out what he was doing here in the first place. Naruto just narrowed his eyes and growled at the beast before charging at it. "Naruto wait! Think before going into battle please!" shouted Hinata as she held onto Naruto's fur.

"No time to think Hinata, have to kick its ass!" shouted Naruto as he jumped into the air and slashed his claws at the snake's throat and landed across from it… Though, when Naruto got a closer look at the snake, he couldn't believe what he saw… hanging from its tail was a glowing orb hanging from a string. The orb glowed blue with a green symbol in the center… The symbol was that of a leaf with a swirl in the center… that was the symbol of Konoha!

"Give that back you fucking snake!" shouted Naruto as he jumped again and bit at the snake's tail. The snake hissed loudly and wiped its tail around, slamming its tail, along with Naruto into the trees, and the ground. Hinata screamed for all of this to stop, she had trouble hanging onto Naruto's fur.

Hissing, Naruto hung on, biting all the more into the snake's tail trying to make sure that he didn't let go. He had to make sure that he could get a clear shot at the snake. Finally, the snake was pissed to the point where it stopped throwing its tail around and glared at Naruto. Hinata clung onto Naruto and stared at the snake with wide eyes. Naruto groaned, he felt like his ribs were broken from those hits. Opening his eyes, Naruto stared at the snake and blinked as he saw the enemy opened his jaw and threw his head toward Naruto's weakened body.

Naruto on the other hand smirked and let go just in the nick of time, for the snake had bit its own tail.

Hissing in pain, the snake hissed at Naruto and wiped his tail at Naruto… Naruto jumped up in the air, just barley dodging the attack. Landing on the snake's back, Naruto ran along its black skin to reach its forehead… he had to weaken the snake in order to beat it, he was sure of that.

Maybe he could gather energy for that attack as he fought?

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto started to gather energy within his body as he slashed at the snake's body. Though, the snake hissed all the more as its black blood started to spill from its body and thrash about. Naruto saw the tail starting to head toward him; he had to jump off the snake's body. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped, only to howl with pain, the snake had thrown its own head at him and wrapped his jaw around Naruto's body.

The snake smirked and tightened its hold on Naruto's body, and started to inject its venom into Naruto's blood stream. Naruto's eyes went wide, he had to hurry… he had to hurry before it was too late. Suddenly, the snake hissed and released Naruto's body… Naruto had fallen and crash landed on the ground. Groaning, Naruto tried to push himself to his feet, though all he could see was Naruto's blurred out form…

"Naruto I'll distract him! Hurry, and use the Twilight Energy building up within yourself!" shouted Hinata as she shot out strange orbs of yellow and orange energy. Though, he was confused as to how she was doing that but didn't care…

Moaning in pain, Naruto pushed himself to his paws and took a few painful breaths as he tried to calm down the fire that was burning in his veins. The snake was distracted with Hinata, so this would give him enough time to build up his power for the attack. Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes and started to build up the energy within himself once more.

He could feel it coursing through his veins, trying hard not to feel the pain of the venom coursing through himself. Right now, he didn't have time for this… His body felt so sore… he didn't think he would be able to breathe long enough to complete this attack, but he had to try at least.

"Naruto, hurry please!" shouted Hinata, which had caused Naruto's eyes to snap open. The markings on his face glowing like they did last time, his jaw opened as the orb started to form, it looked bigger than last time. As if there was more power within it. Smirking, the snake charged at Naruto with its jaw opened wide as if he was going to devour Naruto. Naruto just smirked and launched the attack; the orb was swallowed up by the snake.

The beast blinked and squirmed, its body glowing brightly before it swelled from the power before it exploded. Naruto smirked and groaned… His body felt so tired and sore… he didn't think that his body would be able to handle the venom for much longer. Looking up with a tired stare, he saw the glowing orb on the ground and smiled softly. Limping toward it, the only things flowing through his mind was saving the spring… saving the memory of his parents getting married… to his father and his mother and their memories of the spring from when they were young…

He didn't know what more he had to do… it was as if saving everything and everyone had disappeared from his mind from the venom flowing through his blood.

As soon as he had grabbed the orb, Hinata grabbed Naruto's tails for his body started to glow a green light. Naruto had to close his eyes from the source of the light... He didn't know what was going on… all he could feel was something wet on his paws… a strange power flowing through his paws and into his open wounds. Naruto didn't know why, but he felt… stronger… he didn't feel the burning in his body anymore.

In fact, he didn't even smell blood anymore… this had confused him greatly. Opening his eyes slowly, Naruto looked around with tired eyes and saw Hinata floating in front of him… but, there was something different… she was nothing more than a shadow. "Hinata what…?"

"I cannot live in this world. So I must take the form of a shadow. Don't worry, I'll stay with you." Hinata said with a smile, her lavender coloured eyes the only thing that didn't become a shadow as she flew downward into Naruto's shadow. Looking around, he saw that he… was in the Spirit Spring again?

"How did I get here?" Naruto asked himself…

_"You were teleported by the Sacred Treasure; it knew you were in danger and brought you to the spring to save you."_

Looking up, Naruto saw the glowing form of a frog staring at him. Frowning, he wondered if this was the spirit of the spring's true form. Around its neck, was the Sacred Treasure that he had got from that black snake. Naruto knew that this had to be the true form, why else would it be wearing the symbol of Konoha around its neck?

"What is going to happen to Konoha now?"

_"Nothing, I have my power back… and this village will be safe thanks to you. Before, I wasn't aware of the threat for it was a surprise attack from the other realm. But now… I'll be expecting the attack again."_ Naruto just nodded, that made a little bit of sense now.

"Why am I chosen? I mean… why did I turn into a fox?"

_"Because, you are the goddesses chosen hero. You are to fight the evil that try to walk these lands and you are to save the world of Light, and Twilight from the evil king. You must, or this world will fall into darkness for all time…"_

He was the chosen hero? Why did this all sound so familiar to him? Like… wait, wasn't this like the story that his father used to tell him as a kid, about a chosen hero? Maybe, it wasn't just a story but a prophecy to help him be prepared for the future danger for the world.

_"Behold… your awakened form young warrior…"_

Blinking in confusion, Naruto looked down and gasped… he lifted his arms as he stared at himself, wanting to be sure that this was all real. His fingers, covered in black fingerless gloves with the Triforce on the back of his left hand. Looking down at his feet, he could make out black steel toed boots that reached just below his knee… a matching pair of black tights. His shirt was a slightly dark orange tunic that reached mid-thigh with a nice black belt wrapped around his waist.

Looking at the water, Naruto saw a black cap on his head with an orange dragon design giving anyone the illusion that it was trying to eat his head. Looking at his arms, he saw the sleeves of a net shirt… frowning, he wondered if it was a net shirt… Pulling at the collar of his tunic, he looked in his shirt and saw the fabric of the net shirt, along with a white shirt underneath that, guessing that it was to help prevent friction burns… with that he nodded to himself.

Letting go of the collar of the tunic, he saw his favourite necklace, the blue crystal with the small steel coloured beads at both sides of the crystal.

Checking out the sleeves of his tunic, he frowned when he saw the red swirls of his mother's clan on them, when he looked at his reflection once more, he saw the swirl on it as well… That's strange… Looking at his right thigh, he saw a pouch strapped to it and wondered what he could use that pouch for, though didn't think too much of it. Finally, at his waist attached to his belt was a sheath for a sword… the sheath was white as snow with a black dragon design on it…

So… Naruto really was human again… he couldn't help but smile but wondered what was in store for him now…

_"Hero, chosen by the Goddesses, you must go to the other springs in Hyrule and restore them to their pure state. And save the realms before it is too late, and stop the darkness that tries to swallow up the world of Light and Twilight. Go now, Naruto Uzumaki…"_

"How did you know…?"

_"You were born, and named here Naruto… now, go and fulfill your destiny…"_

Naruto nodded, he looked up at the sky and knew that this was what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, the young man turned, he saw his sword floating in the water. Smiling, he walked over to it and picked it up, placed it in his sheath and started to leave the spring. Though, he turned around as he said "and, thanks for healing my wounds…" With that, Naruto started to leave, only to hear the spirit whisper two words to the young warrior…

_"You're welcome…"_


	6. The Journey Begins

Naruto took a deep breath; he knew that he would have to confront his father about what had happened to his mother and the kids. Looking at his gloved hands, Naruto couldn't get over the fact that he was in different clothes. Well, that and the fact that he was the Chosen Hero. Shaking his head, the young man kept on moving to the village.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Sure, he knew that the Forest Temple was the first place to go to, and that only the leaders of Konoha had the key but damn it he would have to explain to his father why he needed the key in the first place and… sigh, why he was wearing different clothes than the ones he had left wearing. Shaking his head, Naruto kept on walking as his mind was in deep thought. "Why am I chosen?" asked Naruto, hoping to have gotten an answer, but only got silence.

"You were just chosen."

Jumping, Naruto looked to his left and sighed when he only saw Hinata's shadow once more. She just floated above the ground and gave him a small smile. Least, he was sure that she was smiling since all he could make out from her shadow was her pale lavender coloured eye…

"But why? I can barely handle looking after three kids, how am I to save the whole world?" asked Naruto with a frown, he knew that he would have to take over for the village one day but… the thought of saving the world felt like a huge burden had not only been placed on his shoulders, but onto his very soul. "I didn't want this." Whispered Naruto with a sigh, only to blink when he felt Hinata gently patting his shoulder, for how was she able to do that, when she was only a shadow when not in the blanket of twilight?

"Just relax Naruto. You were chosen for a reason, all you have to do is to relax." Calmly said Hinata as she soon went back into Naruto's shadow once more.

Sighing, Naruto nodded to what Hinata said, things did happen for a reason, even if you didn't like it. Looking up at the sky, Naruto noticed that it was getting dark out, and he knew that his father would be worried about him right now. Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves, Naruto started to run on into the village, hoping to see that everyone was alright, and that no one was in bad shape.

That was the last thing that Naruto needed to be added to his guilt list.

"Calm down Naruto." Calmly said Hinata from Naruto's shadow, damn did she know when he was panicking or was he just that easy to read? Shaking his head, Naruto ran a little faster to the village… and what he saw made him gasp out in shock and horror. Some of the huts had their roofs burned off, half the houses were destroyed, some of the houses were missing parts of the walls… and some of the trees were torn, burned, or just gone.

Whoever did this, had to have a lot of power in them. Though, how that was Naruto wasn't sure… he had a feeling that they had a power that he wasn't aware of.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto ran through the ruins of his village, he knew that he would have to do something. There had to be at least one house that was left that hadn't been destroyed wasn't there? No, there was no way that there was a house left from this attack… if there was one, than that would be strange, weird in fact. Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked over to his home and almost gasped at what he saw… his house was… preserved?

"The hell?" was all Naruto could say before walking toward the house, opening the door and into the main room. Blinking in confusion, Naruto was quite surprised that the house was the same… "Dad, are you in here?" asked Naruto, hoping that his father would still be in here… the thought of losing both parents to that monster was something that Naruto couldn't afford right now, he couldn't even imagine what his dad was going through with Kushina being gone… When he walked into the living room, there was Naruto's father…

Minato was sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his head between his hands. Naruto had never seen his father look any older than he has before in his entire life, the man that was so full of life… looked like he had lost all the life, no his very essence of the man he once was within his heart had drained and left his body.

Naruto almost didn't want to say anything; his father looked so frail, so fragile that he could shatter at the tiniest sound that he would make…

But, Naruto knew that he would have to say something, or he would never get the key to the temple. And that was something Naruto couldn't afford right now, he had to get the key and enter the temples as he begins his quest… it was the only way to find and save everyone that had been taken from here…

Walking over to the couch, Naruto stared at his father with sad solemn eyes, not sure what he could say. Minato, he didn't seem to notice that his son was standing in front of him. It made Naruto wonder, just how deep in his despair was his father in… Taking a deep breath, Naruto knelt in front of his father and gently grabbed his wrist as he said "dad… I… I'm home."

Minato lifted his head from his hands and stared at the concerned eyes of his son. Naruto frowned, not sure how his father was going to react… Before he knew it, Minato grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into a hug. "Damn it Naruto, where have you been? Where's your mother?" demanded Minato, his voice cracking up when he had asked where Kushina is. Naruto though, didn't know what to say… how could he explain, that his mother had been kidnapped along with the kids…

But there was no mistaken it, he had to tell his father the truth.

"Dad… mom was kidnapped while we were at the spirit spring. I'm so sorry, they knocked me out…" Naruto whispered softly, holding his father hoping to calm him down. The young man knew that the love between his parents was like the love bird story… The only difference is that his mother isn't dead, she's only missing, and Minato… his father, the leader of Konoha… was in very deep emotional pain.

"I thought so… I couldn't bare to lose you too Naruto. But…" Minato pulled back and got a better look at his son and frowned as he tilted his head in confusion. "You didn't have those clothes before. Where…" He paused for a moment, only for his eyes to widen. Narrowing his eyes, Minato whispered "where did you get these?"

Gulping, Naruto started to explain about what had happened. From the moment he had entered the spring to talk to his mother, to getting knocked out… waking up, following the trail that had been left behind and being taken into the Door of Twilight, waking up in Hyrule Castle, speaking to Princess Sakura and meeting Hinata…

Waking up in the Spirit Spring once more, finding the Sacred Treasure of the spring, and finding himself in these clothes.

There wasn't much more to say, only that he needed the key that Sakura had told him about, or was it the spirit of the spring that told him? He didn't remember at the moment, nor did he care. Naruto rose to his feet and helped his father up as he said "dad, I have to get the key to the temple. It's the only way to save this world. There might be clues in the temples around Hyrule to help me save this place. There is nothing that will stop me from saving everyone. I'll bring mom home, and I'll bring back those kids."

Minato smiled softly as he said "alright Naruto, I guess that it's time for you to become a true warrior." Naruto blinked at that, what did that mean- wait! He was going to have the mark of the warrior… right? Wasn't much but it was a great way to tell who was the warrior… He watched his father get up and went to the back room. Oh crap, he forgot that he would have to get his ears pierced. That was something he wasn't looking forward too.

Minato came back with a pair of earrings, blue of course… there were three main colours of being a warrior in the village. Blue, was for the people who had just became a warrior, no longer being a 'warrior in training'. Red, stands for a highly advanced warrior, such as Kakashi, (when he decides to wear them in the first place) and finally, there was gold for the master of the warrior class. His father wore them, though only for the occasions such as parties or meeting with other leaders.

The only other colour they had was black, but that was a sign of a retired warrior. The earrings for a hero had the Triforce on them.

There hadn't been a real hero here for a hundred years, though it looked like Naruto may get those earrings after all. Taking a deep breath, the young man sat down on the foot rest as he waited for his father to stick the needle in his ears and get it over with. Though, he wasn't sure how he would become a hero… It was almost impossible for that to happen, even he knew that it- "OW! DAMN IT THAT HURTS DAD!" shouted Naruto as Minato stuck the needle in his ears, only to be replaced by the earrings.

It had hurt like hell.

Minato chuckled as he said "don't worry Naruto, I screamed too when my father had done the same thing." Smiling a bit, he set the needle down on the side to re-clean that later. Mumbling a few choice words, Naruto rubbed his ears and sighed. At least he was a full-fledged warrior…

"Dad, what's the key for the temple? I have to know if I'm to save Hyrule." Naruto demanded, he had to know, it was the only way to save this world, there had to be clues in the temple at the least… if there were clues, than there was a chance of there being anything on the Twilight Realm. Or anything about the royal family that he might need…

Minato stared at his son for a moment before walking out of the room. It made Naruto wonder, if he had pissed off his father with his demanding tone. Okay yeah he's used that tone of voice so many times in the past that it sort of got annoying to other people but he couldn't help it! Some things just required that tone, much like when he's trying to keep the kids safe or even teaching them what they need to know. Though, what he hadn't expected was to see his father return with the ocarina that he was to give to the royal family… but, how was it here? Didn't he still have it with him?

"When you ran off, it fell from your pocket… I held onto it so I could give it back to you when you returned. But… monsters burst through the village; we had gone to the springs and didn't see you or your mother. I feared that you were both taken from me… I'm glad to have you back though Naruto." He smiled, only for his face to grow serious. Now, Naruto wasn't speaking to his father, but the leader of the village… "Now, Naruto… the key for the temple is a song that can only be played by the chosen hero."

"But… what's the song? Dad, I don't need you speaking in riddles! Believe it!" Naruto said as he rose to his feet, his hands held tightly into fists as he stared at his father.

Nodding, Minato sighed as he said "look, the chosen hero will feel the music flow through him, allowing him to play the song that he hears in his heart. You're the only one that will know the song Naruto. Nothing will stop the song from being taken away from you no matter what." Naruto just frowned in confusion… he knew the song? But how, he didn't even know how to play any instrument for crying out loud!

"Here Naruto." He whispered before handing his son the ocarina.

Naruto frowned, not sure if he should even take it… but, he knew that he would have to do something. Taking a deep breath, the young man slowly reached out for the instrument and frowned a little bit as he tilted his head to the side. Frowning, Naruto said "dad, I don't feel anything different."

"You'll feel it when you go to the temple."

Naruto nodded and sighed softly… he was so tired. Everything that had started to pile up onto his shoulders was wearing him out, and he wanted to sleep. Rubbing his forehead, Naruto started to head to his room. "I'm going to bed… I'll… I'll go to the temple tomorrow." With that said and done, Naruto pushed himself and started to walk on into his room… he would need a good night's sleep if he was going to start his adventure tomorrow…

* * *

Groaning, Naruto pushed himself out of his bed and sighed… he didn't want to go to the temple but, he knew that he had to get there and get those clues at some point. Shaking his head, Naruto started to get on dressed into his 'hero clothes'.

"Naruto, are you sure that you'll be able to handle it?" asked Hinata, not wanting to come out of his shadow.

"I'm the only one that can Hinata. It's the only way to save this world right? But not just this world, but your world too, I was chosen wither I like it or not, and either way, I have to stop this 'King Pein' but and kick his ass to where he came from and then some."

Naruto heard Hinata laugh softly, it was soft, and gentle all at the same time. It made Naruto wonder, how she could be so cheerful and carefree… it made Naruto wonder if he really knew her even a tiny bit… Yes, he knew that she was from the Twilight Realm, that her name was Hinata and that she was an Imp. Otherwise, he didn't know anything about her, though he had a strange feeling in his heart that there was something a lot more than she lets on.

"Naruto, do you think you could… do something for me?" asked Hinata in a shy voice, a voice that made her look cute. Well, he should say sound cute since she was hiding in his shadow while he was getting change.

"I guess that depends on what it is Hinata." Naruto whispered as he was putting on his gloves now, he still wasn't used to all of these clothes, before he only had to put on a shirt, pants, boxers… not in that order mind you but jeez, did he have enough?

"I'm looking for some items… I may be able to use them to stop Pein…"

"How will I know it's the item that you're looking for?"

"They'll have the same markings as this thing on my head."

Naruto nodded to that as he went back to getting changed. The only thing that mattered was kicking some serious ass and taking some names!

Once he was fully clothed, (minus his hat) he looked at his reflection. Frowning in confusion, Naruto tried to think of any other reason why… why he was chosen, but no matter what happened he just couldn't think of anything. Running a hand through his hair, he placed the hat over his hair and started to walk out of the house… and toward the forest.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head… he was amazed that he had no trouble getting here for a change. Last time he was chasing Konohamaru and the monkey… and he had to kill some monsters on the way. Why weren't there any this time? It made Naruto think, though he thought that maybe they sensed the evil that was trying to surround the place. That was the only time he had really fought monsters.

Or, maybe there was something else that had caused the monsters to run away… That, he wasn't really a hundred percent sure as of yet… though like he had said it made things so much easier for him, in fact Naruto couldn't help but have a great big grin on his face. Smiling, he walked on toward the gates of the temple. Though, it looked like two rounded stone doors were blocking the path.

Frowning, Naruto was a little nervous about the gate.

It just seemed strange that the key to the temple was a song. It just seemed… so strange to him. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the beautifully crafted Ocarina… the orange sparkled with the light, the swirls of black looked like waves spiraling in the wind… and finally, the Triforce on the side… Naruto could feel something flowing through his very being. Eyes glossing over, the young man placed the mouth piece of the ocarina to his lips as he started to play a soft tune.

Naruto could feel the power surging through his body… the music wrapped itself around his body. The music, the melody was so soft and soothing that he could feel its warmth wrap around his soul. To him, the sounds of the outside world meant nothing to him.

It was as if he was in another world… another time.

He could see a vision… the forest, the temple of when it was first being built, the leader, the first leader building the temple with a proud smile on his face, well at least with what he could make out of his appearance. All he could see was that he had tanned skin and long black hair. Or, was that brown? He didn't know… Naruto felt the power of the song increasing within his body. The gates of the temple glowed a faint green.

Naruto wasn't sure if he was really seeing this, or if his vision was still on when the temple was being built so many years ago.

All he knew was that the song was almost… hypnotizing to him. It was just so beautiful to him; it was so wonderful that he never wanted this to end. Naruto knew that the song was powerful yes, but could it be something that only he could play? He wasn't sure…

Soon, before he knew it the power of the song started to fade. Naruto could feel his sight start to focus on the now moving stone gates as they moved to the sides of the temples entrance. Blinking a few times, Naruto shook his head and set the ocarina in his pouch and stared at the temple with a serious expression.

This was it; he was going to start his journey… his real journey. Now, he wasn't just a warrior for Konoha, but hero of the world of light.

Hands tightening into tight fists, Naruto looked ready for anything. This was a battle that he would have to prepare himself for a battle… He knew that this wasn't going to be easy. Taking a deep breath, Naruto lifted his one hand and stared at the glow of the Triforce as it shined through his glove. Narrowing his eyes, he calmly said "let's do this Hinata." With that, he walked into the temple… this; he knew was only the first step to saving the world…


	7. Attack and Beautiful

Naruto wasn't sure what to expect in the temple, maybe for it to be full of monsters? He wasn't really a hundred percent sure. Though, he had expected it to be so very dark since there were no lights or anything. But, he was surprised to see that as soon as he entered the temple that there were torches that had lit up. Narrowing his eyes, he kept on walking; he had to figure out if there was anything in here.

Naruto walked over to the wall and picked up one of the torches, maybe if he was lucky he'll find something on the walls that would lead him to a way to save the world from this King Pein. Sighing softly, the young man scratched the back of his head, not really sure what he could be doing.

"I'm no hero." He said with a frown, this whole adventure was bigger than he was that was for sure.

_"Naruto, you cannot give up now. You just started this adventure. The whole world is counting on you."_

"Never said I was giving up Hinata. I never give up, not ever." Said Naruto with a smirk before he kept on moving.

He could faintly hear Hinata sigh, though he had a feeling that she was just as nervous as he was. Not that he couldn't blame her; this place was a little creepy. The sounds of water dripping, the sound of insects flying around or the cricket's music echoed through the temple. It was a little eerie that was for sure.

"Do you sense any enemies Hinata?" asked Naruto as he his grip on the torch tightened.

_"No, I don't at the moment Naruto. I'm not sure if there are any enemies."_

"Hm…"

_"What?"_

"Well, I was told that this place was full of monsters, beasts that were close to destroying Konoha… but, for some reason I just don't see any…" calmly said Naruto, he had been expecting at least one battle in here, something that would allow him to get a good grip on what he was about to face while he was in here. Though it just seemed like there was no battles to be held in here…

Narrowing his blue eyes, he kept on walking, wanting to be sure that there were monsters or not in here, if there weren't than did that mean that someone had released them? That would explain the strange amount of beasts in the forest.

As he walked, Naruto wasn't sure what to do, it seemed like no matter what he did that there was nothing in this temple that could give him a single clue as to what will stop this Pein fellow. Turning his head, the young man wondered why this was so- "huh? What the fuck is that?" shouted Naruto with shock as a giant spider creature started to come down from the ceiling of the temple. Naruto quickly grabbed his sword and held it tightly in his hand.

The spider crawled toward Naruto, causing the young man to jump back and swing his sword, hoping that would be enough to stop the beast. But it just kept on coming closer. Looking at the torch, Naruto wondered if he could heat up the blade and make an attack? That could work…

The spider swings its leg at Naruto, causing Naruto to come back to his senses, just barely getting out of the line of fire. Rolling onto the ground, he pushed himself to his feet before placing the torch onto his sword, hoping that a heated blade would stop this thing. Growling, Naruto looked around the room, and saw some vines growing. Smirking, he ran towards them. _"Naruto what are you doing?"_ asked Hinata in confusion.

"Trust me Hinata, I got a plan. This thing is toast." Looking up at the vines, he saw that there were no torches up there, so that was out. Growling, he ripped off some of the vines, tied up the torch to his sword, not too close to smother the flame, but far enough to heat up the sword. "This fucker is dead." Said Naruto as he threw the sword on the higher platform, when he turned around, he saw the spider charging.

The spider was closing in and fast, Naruto knew that he had to do this while he had a chance. Taking a deep breath, he jumped into the air, the spider crashed into the wall. Naruto flipped through the air, his arms spread out as he flipped through the air. Naruto never knew that he was this light before. It was as if these clothes had made him as light as a feather. Once he had landed on the spider's back, Naruto pushed all of his strength into his legs for a jump.

_"Naruto, what are you doing?"_ asked Hinata in confusion.

"I'm going to bring on the heat." said Naruto with a smirk before he jumped into the air, landing on the plat form. When he had landed, Naruto could see the sword embedded into the wall, the blade red, and as the fire caused the steel to heat and grow hot. Naruto knew that this was his chance to beat this thing. "Ever hear the expression 'like a hot knife cut through butter'? This is where you're the damn butter!"

_"That doesn't make sense!"_

Naruto pulled the sword from the wall; the vines had burned off from the movement and the flames dancing into the air so they made the flames burn the vines. He jumped off of the landing and soared through the air. Flaming sword held up high into the air as he said "die mother fucker!" as soon as he had said that, he thrust the sword downward through the spider's skull. Flipping backward, the young man pulled the sword from the beast and sheathed it once more as the spider turned into dust.

_"That was amazing Naruto!"_ said Hinata with awe in her voice.

"To be honest, I was amazed too Hinata…"

Naruto never knew that he would have been able to handle that, he never knew that he could think of a plan that fast or even jump that high. It was amazing, that was for sure. Turning around, he frowned in confusion when he saw a strange old scroll on the ground. Tilting his head to the side in confusion, the young man picked it up and stared at it.

It was brown, and covered in dust from the age. Frowning, Naruto unraveled the scroll, hoping to read the paper… "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? What the fuck is that?" He just frowned in confusion, wondering just what this thing could be used for. He started to walk around and read. Maybe there was some reason the spider had the scroll. Maybe he was to have it, to take it.

"This scroll is confusing! What the hell is chakra?" said Naruto, not sure if he would get a question in the least.

_"Chakra is the combination of physical energy that is within every cell of the body along with the spiritual energy. It can be moulded and used into different abilities. Like creating illusions, walking on water and exhaling fire."_ calmly explained Hinata from Naruto's shadow.

"How do you know that Hinata?" asked Naruto in confusion, he had half expected her to come out from her hiding place within his shadow, though it seemed like she didn't want to emerge in the least. Naruto frowned for a moment, wondering if she was going to say anything, though it seemed like she had just gone quite. Shaking his head, Naruto set the scroll down and started to practice.

He crossed his two index fingers into a cross sign. Building up energy as he tried to focus on all the times that he had trained which he knew would have been the physical energy that was needed. Then, he trained on all of the times that he had been told to think on the positive, the meditation that his father had been told. Hoping to clear his mind. The cleansing rituals that he had been told to do.

Though, it just seemed like it wasn't doing anything. To him, it just seemed like a waste of time.

"It did nothing…"

_"It takes practice Naruto…"_

Naruto just sighed, not wanting to keep practicing. Though, he knew that he had to keep going or this whole place could come down. Looking around, Naruto walked to the wall and grabbed another torch for some light. Maybe if he was lucky he'd be able to find something further down into the temple.

When Naruto had picked up the torch, he blinked when he saw something on the wall. Blinking slowly, he squinted his eyes; it looked like it was covered in vines, roots and some dust. Tightly gripping the vines, he ripped them off and had quickly used his sword to cut through the roots. It seemed like the roots were alive, trying to keep Naruto's eyes from seeing whatever it was they were trying to hide. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto kept on swinging his sword, he had to find out what the roots were hiding, trying to figure out what secrets that they were hiding.

Once the roots were gone… Naruto placed the sword back into its sheath and grabbed the torch and held it up close to the very thing he was trying to see.

It was a picture of a beautiful woman.

She had long hair, pointed ears, a strange beaded crown over her hair and in the center, was a swirl much like the one on that strange gate of twilight he saw once. Looking a little lower, he saw that her hair was tied up around her neck; the tie looked like it was made from metal of some kind… Frowning, he tilted his head, and stared at the strange outfit that she wore.

It was nothing but a strange bra with swirls on the center, with a strange net-like material hanging from the sides and cut down the center, revealing the marking on her stomach. Again, just like the swirl on both her crown and the gate of twilight.

Her dress, no more like a skirt reached her ankles, strange patterns were on the material. For some reason, it reminded him of the Konoha symbol. Did that mean this person was a member of Konoha? Frowning, he finally could faintly make out her sandals… from what he could make out; it looked like they wrapped up her leg. The last of her outfit, was the strange cap that she had behind her, well that and the long material that were on her arms. He wasn't sure, if those were sleeves or gloves since her arms were behind her.

Naruto blushed softly when he stared at her face. She looked… "So beautiful…" whispered the young man, he could feel the heat build-up in his cheeks. His eyes shined with her image. It was as if the world itself had shut itself out from him, there was nothing more, than this image of a beautiful woman.

_"Naruto are you okay?"_ said a concerned voice from under him.

Naruto shook his head and blinked a few times to clear his vision. Frowning, he looked down at his shadow as he said "sorry Hinata, I… I guess I was a little distracted for a moment." Which, was true… he was just so distracted, not just by the picture's beauty but… by the thought that he knows her from somewhere… It was the shape of her eyes that has him wondering why he's seen them before.

_"You sure that you're okay?"_ asked Hinata softly.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" he whispered softly before shaking his head and started to walk away. Only to wince in pain, damn it, he was in a lot of discomfort right now. Tugging at his tights, he now knew why they were called 'tights'. Shaking his head, Naruto knew he would either have to go jump in a cold lake or spring or something, or start thinking up clean thoughts. Damn it, why was his godfather such a damn pervert?


	8. Puns

After seeing that drawing on the wall, Naruto had decided to just sit around for the time being. Hoping that would be enough to calm him down. Though, as he sat Naruto couldn't help but think… how did that drawing get there? There was no way that drawing could mean anything could it? Sure, the woman was beautiful and all but… damn it; it just didn't make any kind of sense to the young hero. Lifting his hand, Naruto removed his hat and sighed softly. It was warm in this place that was for sure. Though, he was guessing that it was mostly from the torches that lit the temple.

"Hinata, what are we looking for?" asked Naruto as he looked down at his shadow, where Hinata resided in. He wasn't sure if he was going to get an answer from the imp girl, though it would be nice if an answer was given.

_"I cannot tell you yet Naruto. It's too soon to tell you what we're looking for. But I can sense it's in the end of the temple. We just have to go through this door first…"_ she whispered softly, in a shy tone. Naruto guessed that it was because she was looking up at him and it had to be uncomfortable for her to look up at him like that. Running a hand through his hair, the young man threw his hat back on before pushing himself back up to his feet.

Taking a deep breath, the young man calmly said "well, I hope that this is easy Hinata, it's just too warm in here." He didn't know why, but it felt like the closer he got to the temple the hotter it became, and it was just unbearable. He didn't think that he would be able to handle it for much longer. He felt like he was sweating, almost as if he was in an oven…

Shaking his head, the young man kept on going, trying to think on what could be behind this door. He didn't know why, but he felt a strange presents in there… it felt cold, evil… but under that there was something he couldn't describe… the only thing he could make out from this feeling… was a tiny shard of light shrouded in a cloud of darkness.

_"Do you sense that?"_ Hinata asked, her voice laced with fear, and he could feel her shaking through his shadow… how that worked, he didn't really know for sure.

"Yeah, I think someone's in trouble… what do you think?"

_"I'm not sure…"_

Naruto crossed his arms as he tried to think on what it could be, all he could sense was that one shard of light… maybe someone was in danger but they couldn't get a good lock on it or them or whoever it was! Shaking his head, Naruto's arms dropped down to his sides as he started to walk toward the big round stone door. It was big, possibly twice his eight, maybe even triple his height he can't really say that for sure. Frowning, Naruto wondered how the hell he was supposed to move this, sure he was strong but damn he wasn't that strong!

_"Just try it Naruto… as the hero you have imaginable strength…"_

"How do you know all of this Hinata?"

_"… I just do…"_

Sighing, Naruto didn't think he would get a good answer from her about all of these strange 'powers' he received when he awoke as the hero. So far, all he knew was that he could open the temples with the ocarina, but having super strength and he turns into a nine tailed fox while in the blanket of twilight… which, to him is pretty cool with his heightened senses… though, he also had to admit that having super strength is pretty amazing… maybe it could get him a girlfriend.

Looking up at the stone door, he knew that there was no way of knowing what was inside without opening the door could he? Cracking his knuckles, rolling his shoulders for a moment Naruto dug his fingers into the Konoha Leaf design and started to pull with all of his strength, hoping that he would be able to move it. _"Tap into your inner strength Naruto!"_ called out Hinata, he knew that she had to be right after all… she was the one with all of the knowledge of this stuff but why didn't he ask her about how she knows all of this?! When they're not going to face danger he'll ask…

Gritting his teeth, his eyes tightly shut Naruto kept on tugging, digging his fingers more into the stone as he tried to get a better grip on it. Finally, the stone started to move, though what he hadn't expected was for the stone to go flying and smash into the wall. Naruto looked at the remains of the stone with wide eyes, his jaw hitting the floor. Even Hinata, now floating next to him had her eye wide and her own jaw hitting the floor as she floated in the air.

"Um… so that's my super strength?"

_"Yeah…"_

"Anything else I should know about?"

_"Just control that strength… and you're faster too… all the enhanced senses that you have as a wolf should be transferred when you're human…"_

"Alright… if… if there is anything you're missing please… let me know…"

_"Deal."_

Slowly, Naruto started to walk on into the room, there was no telling what would happen for him right now though, what he did know was that there was nothing that was going to stop him no matter what. Though, what he had been surprised to see were strange totem poles that were just taller than him by a foot or two. He couldn't even reach the top with his arms.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto looked around… the sounds of feet scampering the ground… "Hear that Hinata?" asked Naruto in a hushed whisper, not wanting to alert anyone that may, or may not be in here.

_"I hear something."_ Hinata whispered back.

Taking a deep breath, the young man closed his eyes as he tried to focus on the movements on whoever is coming here. The young man could sense the darkness that was starting to form around the room, whoever was in here was defiantly being controlled for he can still sense that shard of light. Suddenly, the sun had started to rise through the roof of the temple and shine through the darkness. That was when Naruto saw it… he saw… a… a… "Baboon?" Yes, on top of one of the poles was a white baboon holding a strange boomerang in its left hand.

The boomerang's one end looked like a white wing with a shade of light green just on the tips of the feathers. In the center of the boomerang was something that looked like dark brown wood with gold markings on the edges which Naruto guessed was to help steer it after being thrown. Also, in the center of that was a green diamond, though for some reason it looked… dark… was it supposed to be that way? On the other end of the boomerang of course was a gold handle with a lighter shade of gold swirl coming from the bottom and swirling in the middle of the handle.

Though, what he had also noticed was that the boomerang was emitting strange dark winds. The winds were swirling around both the boomerang and the monkey.

_"Naruto, we don't really have time to fight with a monkey… we have to get to the end of the temple."_ Said Hinata with a frown, staring at Naruto with her soft lavender coloured eye and a tilt of her head.

"Come on Hinata, there is always time to 'monkey' around."

_"That was a bad pun."_

"It called for it. Now, time to kick some monkey butt!"

Hinata just sighed at that before disappearing into Naruto's shadow. As for the blonde hero, he smirked before grabbing his sword, though when he stared at the baboon… something about it was off. Was this the source of darkness that he had been sensing? Narrowing his eyes into slits, Naruto had to find a way to save him… but how?

Suddenly, the boomerang was heading toward him… Naruto acted quickly and held up his sword to block the attack and swung it back at the monkey. The monkey just narrowed his gold eyes and jumped, when the arrow disappeared from his hand, the monkey's fur was snow white, but when the boomerang would return his fur would turn grey.

Shaking his head, Naruto knew that he had to focus on the movements of this monkey; he had to make sure that nothing came to harm the poor animal. But how? What could he possibly do to save this creature from whatever was controlling it when he doesn't know what was controlling it? Taking a deep breath, Naruto jumped up and landed on the totem pole as he narrowed his ocean blue eyes at it. "Hope you had fun controlling this monkey, for I'll end you." He said, hoping that whatever controlled him would let go and make a break for it.

The monkey smirked before jumping to the other totem poles, all of which were in a strange circle but with one in the center. What Naruto could make out, was that there was a large insect on the back of the baboons head, was that controlling him? "Hinata, is there a way to knock that off from here?"

_"No, the money would make a jump for it… you'll have to make a plan…"_

Naruto cursed to himself… he had to think of something or there was no way that he would be able to beat this thing… and he wasn't going to take an innocents life. Growling, he took a step back hoping to prepare himself for an oncoming attack, only to yelp when he felt the pole tip a little bit from stepping back near the edge. Moving forward a bit, he steadied himself a little bit and sighed softly… wait… he could use this to his advantage!

Jumping down, the young man ran around in a circle hoping to distract the monkey. Though, he also needed him to throw that boomerang, least for his plan to work. "Hey, stupid monkey can ya hit me?!" shouted Naruto as he stopped into the open. The money narrowed his eyes and swung the boomerang at Naruto. That was perfect! Jumping out of the way and rolling onto the ground till he got to his feet, Naruto repeated the process again and again.

"Hey, my horse has better aim than you do!" shouted Naruto, causing the baboon to howl in rage and throw it once again.

Naruto of course dodged. Though the winds that are created by it caused Naruto to go flying into the wall. Groaning in pain, he hadn't expected that to happen, though his back was killing him right about now. Taking a deep breath, Naruto pushed himself up to his feet and groaned in pain. Damn it that hurt like a bitch. Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked up and had to think of something… Maybe if he could use that jutsu that… it could work maybe? Crossing his fingers together, he called out "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

With that, a clone of himself appeared, causing Naruto to grin in glee. It worked! Smirking, he and his clone split up, the clone catching the attention of the baboon while Naruto had to form his plan perfectly. "Hey, stupid monkey… aren't monkeys supposed to be smart!? You couldn't hit a tree and they don't even move!" shouted his clone.

The monkey narrowed his eyes and threw the boomerang at Naruto's clone. This, of course gave Naruto the shot he needed. Jumping back, the young man charged and rolled into the totem pole that the baboon was standing on, causing him to lose his balance. This was going just as how Naruto had planned. Running into it again, the monkey almost fell over, though tried to regain his balance… only for the boomerang to smack right into him.

When the baboon fell over and groaned, Naruto gently moved the monkey from his back to get him to lie on his stomach. "Okay bug, time to die." He held the hilt of his sword and gently tapped the bug gently with the tip of his sword before holding it high up. "Four!" He shouted before swinging the sword, knocking the bug off and watched as the insect flew into the wall and smashed into the stone wall, smashing itself into goo.

Grinning, Naruto looked at the monkey as it slowly started to open its eyes. Tilting its head, the baboon pushed itself to its feet and looked around as if wondering what was going on. Maybe this little guy had no memory of what had happened at all. That was the only thing that he could think of, but at least he wasn't hurt… least not that much.

When the baboon turned around and saw Naruto, its eyes widened before making a break for it. Shrugging, the young man turned and saw the boomerang and gently picked it up as he said "this might come in handy."

_"It just might…"_

"Well, I guess this calls for no more 'monkey business'."

_"You're going to do that for every temple we visit aren't you?"_

"If I can think of one, yeah, yeah I will."

Hinata just sighed before snapping her fingers making the boomerang disappear for now. Naruto didn't ask any questions, for he guessed that she shrunk it down because he felt something else in his pocket while it was normally empty. Shrugging, Naruto started to make his way to the heart of the temple. He was almost done… there was no mistaken it… this was going to be a tough battle and he was going to win it.


	9. The Explosive Battle

Yawning, Naruto had taken a seat on a small bolder as he took a sip of his water. Damn it was warm in here. How could anyone tolerate this place? Shaking his head, the young man leaned back for a moment as he tried to think on what he should do… least, besides getting to the heart of the temple and getting… whatever it was that he was looking for. Frowning, he looked up at the roof of the temple wondering what was in store for him.

_"You okay Naruto?"_ asked Hinata from within his shadow.

"Yeah, just thinking on what I'm going to do after this temple is done."

_"There are still more temples Naruto… We still have many places to travel…"_

"Damn it…" Naruto said with a sigh before pushing himself off the bolder and headed on toward the hallway, which he had assumed to have been a pathway to the heart of the temple. Grabbing a torch, Naruto saw just how dark this place was… why didn't he grab a lantern or something? Would it have been that bad to have grabbed one? He let out a sigh as he kept on walking down the hall. Though, he just hoped that he didn't need fire for the other temples later on in the future.

As he walked down the hall, he could feel how warm it was getting. The heat was unbearable. It was amazing that he hasn't melted at the moment. _"Naruto, I could use a spell to help keep you cool in this heat…" _Naruto just nodded, he didn't think that he could last much longer in this heat. After hearing Hinata mutter a spell in some unknown language, he started to feel a little better. Least now he could handle the heat that was washing over himself; it would be nice for it to stay over him so he could travel without over heating in this outfit.

Naruto frowned as he walked, wondering if his super strength would even come in handy for the temples, it wasn't like he could get close to whatever monster would be there right? Come on, he would get eaten alive! Shaking his head, the young man kept on walking, the torch lighting his way. Along the stone walls were just vines, it doesn't seem that there would be any hints as to what would be a way to stop the one behind all of this…

But, maybe it wasn't meant to be found in this temple. Maybe there was a hint in the next temple as to how to defeat Pein.

Yawning, Naruto kept on walking down the hall, it seemed like it was never ending for some reason. Unless the beast in this temple had some kind of illusion over it. Frowning, he crossed his arms; least as well as he could without burning his face off. If this was an illusion to hide the fact that he was getting closer to the temple's main room… to the heart of this place, maybe he has to break it, unlock this illusion like he did with the temple?

Smiling, he put the torch into the wall, reached into his pouch and pulled out his ocarina. Staring at its smooth surface, he could see the reflection of the flames dancing around. He could still remember that this had been a gift for the royal family but, at the moment it was the one thing that could unlock the temples for him. Sighing softly, he held the mouth piece to his lips and started to play the song that he had used to open up the temple.

The music flew from the ocarina like an unending river as it flowed down stream. Naruto felt like with each time he played in the temples that the power behind it got stronger and more powerful. How that was, he couldn't be sure, though he knew that it had to do with something…

The music swam around in Naruto's ears, the music made Naruto feel so relaxed and calm. Like nothing could bother him anymore.

Hinata flew from Naruto's shadow and sat on his shoulder as she tried to listen to the music. Hinata smiled softly as she said _"the music is beautiful Naruto…"_ Naruto didn't break the music, he just kept on playing as the flow of music continued. Naruto felt a wash of warmth wash into his heart, not the heat from the temple but a kind of calm that helped to ease his nerves of this place, to let him relax while fighting the one thing that had been within this temple for who knows how long.

The music was slowly starting to fade; Naruto looked ahead and saw a big door starting to come into focus. It seemed that the illusion was placed here to keep those protected by going into it… Even though he could also see a lock over it. Must have been the first protection, and the lock being the second, either way he had to keep going on ahead. Maybe the leaders of Konoha had this illusion up to keep those safe from harm if they should ever wonder. Everything had been a key… a safety lock so to speak. The entrance only being opened by the one that knew the song, the illusion to keep someone wondering until they wanted to leave… and finally, the lock that doesn't seem to have a key but to the one that has the one thing that could open it… But what could that be?

Soon, the song had completely faded and vanished into silence.

Putting away the ocarina, Naruto looked at the door and frowned at the lock. Wondering why they used such a strange lock, for right now it seemed that the lock… was the Gale Boomerang. The item he got from the monkey not long ago. That was a little strange, he had to admit. But it was also very convenient for him so he wouldn't have to look for a key. Shaking his head, Naruto walked over to the lock and reached for the Gale Boomerang. _"You sure about this Naruto?"_ asked Hinata with a small hint of fear in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hinata. If you want to get… whatever it is you're looking for, we have to beat this thing. It may, or may not have it and we'll never know unless we kick its ass." Said Naruto with a smirk before grabbing the boomerang and watched as it grew in his palm. This was something that was amazing, that was for sure. Taking a deep breath the young man raised the boomerang and slid it into the lock as he watched the lock turn and fall over. Blinking in shock he stood back as the chains that had surrounded the sliding door hitting the ground with a hard 'thunk' sound, and the rattling chains echoed through the hall.

Gulping, Naruto felt a little nervous as he took the boomerang out of the lock and kicked down the door, watching as the stone wheel was shoved away from the entrance and shattered as soon as it hit the wall… about twenty to thirty feet away. Maybe more, he couldn't really say, the room was huge. Walking into the room, Naruto frowned for he had expected to see… well a monster or something. Looking around the room, he saw that there was a lake of lava, slightly pointed boulders with strange insects on them. To Naruto, that was a little strange, if this was a forest temple where was the water that kept the tree alive?

Looking around some more, Naruto tried to think on where this monster could possibly be, but it seemed that it was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe there was never a monster in here…" said Naruto with a sigh, to be honest he had been looking forward to the battle but now, there was nothing in here! What a rip! Sighing, he started to scratch the back of his head as he started to turn around. Suddenly, there was a strange sound… almost sound like… gurgling mixed with a deep roar. Frowning, Naruto turned around and almost fell over with what he was seeing. Submerging from the lava was some weird plant thing; it almost looked like those tulips that his mother used to plant when he was a kid. Though, to him it didn't seem much like a monster in the least. Instead, it just seemed like an oversized plant that would eat a whole town… well, sorta.

_"Naruto, that monster is filled with dark magic… you have to stop it."_ said Hinata with a hint of dear in her voice.

"Come on Hinata, it's just a plant. What harm could it do?" Naruto said with a chuckle before turning his attention back to the plant, only to blink. For, the plant-creature bent forward, opening its leaves to reveal sharp teeth, and in the center, normally where the pollen should be, was one big eye. As it glared at Naruto, it let out one big, mighty roar. Blinking, Naruto stared at it as he said "okay, I'm killing it." The monster just growled at Naruto, as if it understood what his intentions were. "I guess we can't see eye to eye then…"

_"Really Naruto, another pun?"_

"I did say that I'd do them with each boss and… whatever the monkey counted as. Least if I could think of any. Don't worry though Hinata, I have my 'eye' on him." Hinata just let out a sad sigh before disappearing into his shadow. Looking up at the beast, Naruto sighed and shook his head, thinking that this was a stupid boss. "I've seen better creatures in nightmares." Said Naruto with a sigh before reaching for his sword.

The beast growled, opening its maw and shot out a torrent of flames. Yelping out of shock, Naruto jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. "Okay, I stand corrected." He said with surprise in his tone. Looking over at the bugs that were just standing there, he wondered what he was to do… he had to think, he knew that those bugs were more than just bugs. He had read about them when he was a kid but damn it what was it?!

Looking at the beast once more, Naruto saw it glaring at him a sure thing that it thought that it was winning this battle.

Narrowing his eyes, he tightly held the Gale Boomerang in his hand as he knew that he had to use that bug in something. It was the only way to make sure that he gets this done right… and that he could say that he at least tried to do something. Throwing the boomerang at the bug, his thoughts filled it with the desire to use the winds to carry the bug toward the plant's eye. It had to be something at the least… When he looked up, he saw that the bug was flashing red and sparkling, almost like a bomb. What was-oh yeah! They're Bomb Bugs! Laughing to himself, he stared at the bug as it hit the beast and explode. That was something he hadn't expected. Though, as he watched in shock the monster fell down, Naruto took that chance to charge.

As he ran, he caught the Gale Boomerang and grabbed his sword, tightly holding the hilt in his palm as he slashed at the eye ball that was attached to the monster. Naruto didn't know why, but the eye wasn't getting scratched or anything, it was amazing that was for sure. It seemed that this eye was made of some kind of alloy or something.

Suddenly, the beast growled and pulled itself back up and roared as it sank back into the lava. Was it retreating? That was just too easy, there was no way that it would have just given up from one hit… that just doesn't make sense to him in the least. Gulping, Naruto felt a strange rumbling under his feet, the ground shook almost as if the temple was about to crumble beneath his feet. Damn it, this isn't supposed to happen! He isn't supposed to be crushed, he was a hero damn it!

Suddenly, shooting out of the lava was the plant monster, but this time it had two friends with it. Naruto just stared at it with wide eyes as he said "oh fuck…"

_"Any ideas Naruto?"_

"Sadly, no… that was the only Bomb Bug, we're really fucked here Hinata." Said Naruto with a gulp, thinking that all hope was lost, and that the village would fall because he couldn't stop a stupid plant! Suddenly, a new sound echoed through the chamber. Frowning, Naruto looked up to the right and gasped at what he saw. It was the baboon from the last room! But, that wasn't the only thing Naruto noticed, for in the baboon's hand was a Bomb Bug!

Hinata shot out of Naruto's shadow and stared at the monkey as she said _"I guess he wants to thank you for helping him break free of the control."_ Naruto could only nod; he just might win this battle after all! Smirking, he nodded to the baboon and watched as it swung on the strange rope that hung from that one cavern up in the wall to the other, holding the bug in its feet. Maybe it wanted Naruto to use the boomerang on it so the bomb could knock the plant monster down? Couldn't hurt to try, though he just hope that his aim was perfect, he doesn't need to hurt the baboon either.

Grinning, Naruto had on a smirk, holding up the Gale Boomerang, the power of the boomerang starting up once more as he focused on the bug, locking on his targets carefully before he swung the boomerang. The young hero watched as the boomerang took the bomb bug from the baboon and hit the beast. _'Wow, a lot of b's…'_ thought Naruto with a shake of his head and watched as the monster fell down onto the ground.

Letting out a battle cry, Naruto charged, catching the Gale Boomerang once again as he swung the sword at the eye once more. Slashing at the orange eye ball, the eye starting to crack finally. Maybe this battle was coming to a close. Though, just before he could stab it, the eye popped back up and roared at Naruto and shot out flames at him once more. Yelping out in surprise, Naruto spun around in a circle, causing the flames to just go around him. To him, that was pretty amazing… but, how did he think of that without thinking? That doesn't make sense to him in the least…

_"You're tapping into your inner hero Naruto… The TriForce is helping you to act without thinking." _said Hinata, her voice sounding cheery. Naruto had to admit, she did sound cute with her voice sounding happy…

Shaking his head, Naruto ran back, he had to get out of the way in case the beast tried to attack him again. He didn't like it, but he had to stay back and attack when the creature was down on the ground. It seemed… cowardly but at the moment, there was nothing more that he could do. All he could do was kick some ass and take some names that was for sure. Sadly, this beast didn't have an ass… or a name. Shaking his head, the young man looked up and saw the monkey doing it once again. Smirking, he swung the Gale Boomerang once more… with the eye cracking maybe he has a chance to destroy this thing once and for all!

The beast could only watch as it hit the middle head once more. Least, the two heads could only watch before falling over. It was strange, it seemed that the two heads were connected to the middle one, he couldn't say if they would have still fallen over if he had hit the two on the side… Either way, he was happy that they were going down. Narrowing her eyes, the young man charged. The boomerang heading back toward him, if Naruto was going to finish this thing off, he was going to do it in style.

Acting quickly, Naruto jumped into the air, tightening his hold on his sword's hilt. Curling his body into a ball, Naruto flipped through the air before his body released itself from its ball-state, grabbing the boomerang while in midair, body twisting around before he stabbed the eye in the center. The beast didn't make a sound; the only sound that was made was glass cracking. Naruto blinked in shock that the eye was cracking like glass… that itself was pretty amazing… least, it was until the beast started to turn black and break apart into black squares and form a strange shape floating into the air. As its body had faded, the temple had started to transform. The lava had started to cool, the evil magic that had transformed this place turned it into a paradise for animals as it turned into water. Vines had started to appear on the walls of the temple and the sunlight started to shine right on through.

Looking up at the wall, Naruto noticed that the baboon had disappeared. Must have taken off to get some bananas or something, ah well… maybe he could thank him next time.

Looking at the fragmenting beast, Naruto watched as it kept on breaking down, the evil magic that had once coated this place disappearing with it. Though, Naruto wondered how it had formed in the first place. Looking up, he saw the pieces forming something. It was hard to describe what it was though, from what he could figure out; it reminded him of the hat that Hinata wore. To him, it looked like it would fit at the front of her hat. A few black circles in the middle, though between those dots least down the center of the strange looking armor, was a slit, like it would slide into something. He couldn't really say how else to describe it… but he could feel the evil magic from it.

Just as he was about to touch it, Hinata's voice had stopped him. _"Don't touch that Naruto! If you touch it, you'll be consumed by darkness."_ Naruto stopped trying to reach for the strange object as soon as he had heard her voice, causing him to blink in confusion. Looking down, he saw Hinata come out of his shadow and grabbed the object in question before it vanished from his sight. Just as he was about to ask what it was, Hinata had already beaten him to the punch. _"It's called a Fused Shadow… it's what I've been looking for. I can't explain why I needed it but, there are still two more pieces I need Naruto. I believe that the Fused Shadows can stop Pein and save both worlds… I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"_

Naruto just smiled a bit as he said "don't worry about it Hinata. Let's just get the next ones okay? Besides, it isn't like I have to go to a bunch of places right? Just the two." He chuckled before he started to leave with Hinata and get out of the temple. Now, he had to help this little imp girl to get the rest of these 'Fused Shadows' but, he had a feeling that he was going to be in a lot more trouble than he had thought. Oh well, he just hopes that he can find the kids, and his mother… and possibly to find out who that girl was from that carving when he first came in here…


	10. Back Into the Twilight

Stumbling onto his feet, Naruto looked around still not used to the idea of teleporting. But, it had been easier on him while in fox form or he should say his Twilight Form. Shaking his head, Naruto looked around and saw that it was night… man; he must have been in that temple for longer than he had thought. Shrugging, the young man started to roll his head along his shoulders hoping to loosen himself up.

_"You okay Naruto?"_ asked Hinata with concern.

"Yeah, just stiff from being in that temple, it was a tough battle but I know things will get tougher from here on out. I just hope that I don't have to use a bow… never was good at those." He shook his head for a moment and sighed softly. Things were sure weird but at least he was out of that crazy place. But, what had amazed him was how the room had changed when they beat that plant… monster… thing. Whatever it was, he knew that it's dead and he can go on with his journey.

With that, Naruto started to walk on ahead, knowing that he had to find the kids and his mother. Yes, trying to get those 'Fused Shadows' are important but damn it so is his family and friends. Taking a deep breath, the young man kept his face calm and content as he walked through the trees. He already missed Luna, walking like this was just stressful and hard with his boots but least they were comfortable but tough at the same time.

"Hinata… I want to ask you something."

_"Sure… but why?"_

"Need something to pass the time while I walk to our next destination, wherever that is. Anyway, do you know anyone that could also save the world and your world to? Maybe like that woman we saw in that drawing." Hinata had grown silent, it almost seemed like she didn't want to say anything. Like she was afraid to tell him anything about that woman, this of course only confused him all the more. Taking a deep breath, the young man just kept on walking, thinking that there was no point in pestering her about it.

Yawning, Naruto looked up at the sky, wondering if maybe he should sleep. His body and mind were weary and needed rest.

But, he knew that he had to focus on his journey… he had to hurry up and get a move on. Taking a deep breath, the blonde man ran through the trees, everything just seemed to pass right on by him. Which, only served to confuse him, maybe he really did have super speed thanks to him being a hero. Yawning, the young man knew that he had to keep focused on his journey, he had to be careful about where he was going and that no monsters snuck up on him.

This was sure going to be weird… First he had been able to get into the temple thanks to a song, he got through the temple with skills he never knew he had and of course his super strength and speed. All of this was so weird, that was for sure but what had confused him the most was why he had been chosen in the first place.

Shaking his head, Naruto grabbed his hat and took it off as he dusted his spiky blonde hair. Wanting to get himself to calm down but it seemed that no matter what he does, he just can't seem to relax. _"Naruto, you should go to sleep… you're worn out."_ said Hinata with worry in her voice, Naruto knew that she was right. He wouldn't be much of a hero if he fell asleep in the middle of a battle. Looking around, he saw a cabin up on ahead and frowned. He hadn't noticed how far he had wondered until now.

Must have made his way out of the temple area or he just had been teleported further away from the temple than he noticed. Shaking his head, the young man looked on ahead and saw a fire going. A man sitting by the flames just sitting there… it looked like he was drawing something.

Walking up ahead, the young man got a better look at the tall and slim man that sat by the fire. He had short black hair, pale skin that didn't seem healthy since it looked white as milk. He wore a simple black shirt that showed his stomach and some long pants but, he couldn't find any shoes on his feet. That was a little weird but at least he wasn't a monster. Better a weird human than a beast he has to kill.

The man looked up over to Naruto and just gave him a creepy smile. "You alright, you seem lost and tired." Said the man.

Naruto just nodded though didn't think he would be able to get any kind of sleep here. Maybe he should just keep going and camp out in a cave or a tree or something. The man pushed himself up onto his feet as he said "my name is Sai, are you traveling from Konoha?"

"My name is Naruto and yes… I have to get to Hyrule." Calmly said Naruto, his eyes drooping a bit.

The man frowned and crossed his arms as if confused about something that he had said. The man turned back to his drawing as he said "why go to Hyrule on foot? That could take you days, why not take a horse." His creepy smile returned as he went back to his drawing. Just what the hell was with this guy drawing? It had him curious as to what this guy was drawing. Tilting his head to the side, Naruto walked around the fire and looked at the drawing and frowned.

Within the drawing was of Naruto, though he was wearing some kind of weird boots. They looked _heavy_ that was for sure. Though, what had also confused him was the bow on his back and the quiver of arrows. This whole thing was a little weird that was for sure… Looking a little more closely at the drawing, Naruto saw some weird monster that was engulfed in flames and was possibly twenty feet tall, or even taller than that. He couldn't say, but the thing looked almost as heavy as the boots.

Wrapped around its ankles and wrists were long chains, as if it had been trapped before. This, of course confused Naruto all the more. Why did this guy draw this? What made him draw this in the first place? Frowning in confusion, he said "how did you… draw this?" He had trouble just trying to process what this guy was saying since they've never met before nor has Naruto ever been to that place and the fact that he can't use a bow and arrow in the first place!

"I have dreams and visions. I draw what I see and they always come true." He had a bright smile on his face, though it still creped Naruto out terribly. The man looked up at Naruto as he said "would you like to stay for the night? It is better than walking around in the dark." Naruto frowned and knew that this guy, as creepy as he was, he was right. He needed the sleep and didn't want to stay up all night walking around in the dark only to end up falling over and that would result in him getting eaten by monsters.

Shaking his head, Naruto followed Sai into the big building which he assumed was his home and got himself a nice room. It was a nice place, very homey. Though, to him it was nothing compared to how his house was. Shaking his head, the young man walked toward his room, setting down his sword, Naruto removed most of his clothes and hung over a chair. It was nice to be free of everything but least he respected Hinata enough not to take off his pants.

One he was lying down on the bed, the young man looked up at the ceiling, trying to think on what he could do. Blinking slowly, the young man turned his gaze to the window that shined in the moon's rays as he tried to think on what would happen. Was what was in that drawing really going to happen or was this guy just crazy? Shaking his head, Naruto yawned softly before turning over to his side, pulling his blanket over himself to keep warm.

_"Something wrong Naruto?"_ asked Hinata with concern, her shadow body floating in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto looked up at her and gave a small smile as he said "just worried about some stuff. Like my mom, the kids… and if that guy is crazy or sane. It's hard to say for sure but…" He let out a deep sigh before turning over onto his other side. Hinata just frowned as she stared at him with concern written all over her expression. Closing his eyes, Naruto whispered "I'm worried that I would fail in this mission…"

Hinata floated over to Naruto's face once again and lied down next to him as she said "you'll do just fine Naruto. What happened to that never give up persona of yours?" She smiled at him, letting out a small giggle as she relaxed softly in content.

The young man stared at her as he calmly said "I don't know… maybe I'm just thinking like this because I'm tired. It's been a tiring day…" Hinata just nodded to what Naruto said, it was true… it was a tiring day since he did just take down a monster plant. She gave a soft smile to Naruto before disappearing into his shadow. Naruto figured that was as good as anything that he could go to sleep. Yawning softly, he lied down on his stomach and drifted off to sleep… his body welcoming the blanket of sleep resting over his body…

* * *

Yawning, Naruto pushed himself up onto his feet, not wanting to get up but he might as well take the amount of time in the day as he could in his search. Once he was on his feet, he reached over for the chair to grab his clothes, only to blink when he saw two new items and his clothes folded neatly for him. Frowning in confusion, Naruto reached over and moved the lantern that was on his clothes and the jar of lantern oil that was left for him. Hm… might come in handy for him at some point. Ah well, not like he would be going into some dimly lit rooms or something. Setting that aside, the young man saw something else that was on his clothes. Slowly, Naruto gently lifted it with his index finger and his thumb and held it near his face.

It was a bracelet with the symbol of the Triforce dangling from it… Frowning, this was something that he didn't expect to see. Looking back down, he saw a note and lifted it as he started to read it, wondering who could have given him this. Damn whoever wrote this sure like to write small… _Naruto, I don't know why but I've had visions that had involved you and something tells me that this bracelet will help you on your journey. May you have the best of luck on your travels. But, I must say... keep your friend away from your heart, and keep her away from the third spring…_ Naruto was a little confused about that, but just shrugged and slid the bracelet over his right wrist and started to slip on everything before he would leave.

Grabbing his white shirt, he threw that over his head, tugging at the collar to reach his neck. Smiling, he grabbed his net shirt and got that over his head and pulled it down, tugging at the sleeves a bit. Finally, he grabbed his orange tunic and tossed that over his net shirt before grabbing his gloves though he couldn't help but stare at his birthmark. He could still remember those stories that his father would tell him as a kid. Smiling softly, maybe it was only a legend but, that hero was needed and he was that hero.

Reaching over, he grabbed his belt and buckled that around his waist before tying his sword to the belt. Sitting down, the young man grabbed his steel toed boots and made sure that they wouldn't just fall off of him which was pretty much hard to do since they reached under his knee. Pulling the pouch, he tied that around his thigh and finally, there was his hat. Pushing himself to his feet, he grabbed his hat and ran out the door as he slid it on.

As he was heading toward the door, Naruto blinked as he saw the many drawings that were placed upon the wall. All of them were random with no real order at all. Though, it wasn't like he would be able to tell which order would be right anyway. The drawings for some reason were all of him. Frowning, he saw that all of them were in random places in Hyrule, such as the castle, him as a fox… him with Hinata on his back. There was just so many that he couldn't keep track of. Shaking his head, the young man moved away from the paintings, not wanting to keep watching.

_'There was no way that these could really happen. Come on, they are just paintings, nothing more!'_ Taking a deep breath, the young man walked out as looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day that was for sure. Frowning, the young man tried to think on what he was to do… well, besides saving people and going to the next temple. All of this was stressful already but least he gets to see the world. Yawning, Naruto stretched his sore and stiff muscles and started to travel around.

Naruto crossed his arms as he tried to think on what would happen when he gets to the next temple. Such as the shoes that he saw in that one painting. It was strange of course since he's never seen shoes like that before. Which only made things a little more complicated since they looked like they would suit him perfectly with a best that big.

Shaking his head, Naruto started to walk over the bridge that went into Hyrule Field; he was just a little closer to what he was to deal with… Though, he had a pretty good idea that something good was going to happen in the next field or on his way to the next temple. But he also knew that he would kick some serious ass, and nothing was going to stop him. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of that, for even he knew that he did have limits but he also knew that he could break those limits into something even better.

_"Naruto, I'm sensing another gate…"_ said Hinata from within Naruto's shadow. Naruto didn't have to be told twice, the light was starting to change around him. It was becoming the Hour of Twilight without the sun even going down. He knew that once he goes through that door, he would be a fox again and he would have to travel around to the next spring to return to human form.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto had to do this… he had to go through this gate if he was to get to the next spring and save another part of Hyrule. Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked up to the gate and just stared at it. It looked just like the last one he saw before he first took on the form of a fox. Hinata jumped out of his shadow as she said _"this is it Naruto… are you ready?"_

"Yeah, but I'm not looking forward to the pain."

_"You only felt pain because you were trying to fight against it right?"_

"Yeah but… how did you know that?"

_"It just seemed like something humans would do. Now, I'm going to go through this door and grab you from inside. I'll grab you and we'll start our journey to the spring… now, are you ready?"_

Naruto just nodded, that did make a little bit of sense. So, if he didn't fight the change than maybe he wouldn't feel so much pain. He just had to let it do its job and transform him. Tightening his hands into fists, the young man knew that he had to do this; he had to go through this gate and get it done with. There was no way that he was going to allow this to happen. "I'm ready." Said Naruto with a smirk.

Hinata nodded and smiled at Naruto before floating from his shadow and going into the gate of twilight. Naruto knew that this was the only way for him to get into the Twilight but it would be worth it. Taking a deep breath, the young man was preparing himself for what would happen. He stared at the ripple that occurred in the gate as he waited for Hinata. It sure was weird to be dragged into the gate by her but least it was better than a monster doing that. Looking up at the gate, he saw that in the center of the swirl was starting to open a little bit.

Blinking in confusion, he wondered if Hinata was really opening the gate or if she was just trying to do whatever it was that she needed to do to get himself through. Either way, he would be happy.

Suddenly, a blue hand shot out of the gate, wrapped itself around Naruto's body. Starting from his waist and up to his shoulders. He hadn't expected this, though the grip on this arm wasn't tight enough to cut off his air. No, it was more gentle and warm. A sure sign that this was someone that wanted to make sure that he was okay. Though soon he felt himself being lifted from the ground. It all happened so fast though he could tell that his face had shock written all over it. This was all so surprising to him but either way; he knew that he would be fine… Suddenly, Naruto felt himself just phase on through the gate and onto the ground.

The pulse of the twilight energy was coursing through him. He wanted to fight it, but just allowed it to do its job. His body shifting and reforming itself only took mere seconds instead of minutes. Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself on four legs and looked at himself… his transformation was complete, which to him didn't seem so bad now that he didn't fight the twilight energy flowing through him.

Suddenly, he felt something on his back, causing Naruto to turn his head around and smile when he saw Hinata now sitting on his back. Chuckling, he said "you ready Hinata?"

"Yes, what about you Naruto?" asked Hinata as she tilted her head, her blue ponytail falling over her small shoulder.

Naruto gave a fox grin as he said "I was born ready." With that, he ran off, hoping that he would find some kind of clue that would help him on his journey. Though, there was no telling what could happen but at the moment… he didn't give a damn.


	11. Found Them

Naruto ran through the fields of Hyrule, running through the veil of twilight. It almost seemed like it was never ending. Hinata clung to Naruto's back as he ran, she looked around in confusion. Wondering why she hadn't seen any monsters here lately. Wouldn't the beast that was from Naruto's world also be transformed into something that would have them attack Naruto and herself?

"Hinata, do you sense the next Spirit Spring?" asked Naruto as he ran, despite how fast he was running, it didn't seem like he was tired or out of breath. It almost seemed like while in his Twilight Form, he never grew tired.

"It's still a ways away Naruto." Calmly said Hinata as she clung to his fur.

Naruto just grunted, this was going to be a long run that was for sure. Looking around, he saw that the field looked dark compared to how it normally was. The sky was a golden yellow, almost like how the sun was when it entered the Hour of Twilight. Narrowing his eyes, the young man ran faster, he knew that he had to hurry to the next spring and get the sacred treasure for the spirit before doing anything else. He had to remove the veil of twilight from this world.

"Hinata… I want to know something… who was that woman in that drawing at the temple?" asked Naruto with confusion, his eyes still focused on where he was going, though his ears alert to what was around him. Hinata didn't say anything; he could feel her grip tightening on his fur. It almost seemed like she wasn't going to say anything. Was it something that he said or, was it something else? Like she was afraid of telling anyone who that woman was.

Finally, she spoke…

"She is the Princess of Twilight."

"You mean… Pein's daughter?"

"NO! Pein is a fake King; the woman… the Twilight Princess is the true ruler of the Twilight Realm. But Pein had… taken her down and took over the Twilight Realm. He had defeated her, and the only way to defeat Pein now, is with the Fused Shadows." Calmly said Hinata, though Naruto had noticed a small hint of anger when she spoke of Pein. Something must have happened between them to have made her be that angry. For now, he wouldn't bother her about it, no matter how much he wants to know what had happened.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto started to slow down as he said "Hinata… you know that you can open up to me right?"

"Yes… I know Naruto."

"If something bothers you… don't keep it bottled up inside and tell me. I know I'm not the brightest guy around but please… Don't keep it deep in your heart, this anger that you harbour deep within your heart will eat away at you just as quickly as guilt. Talk to me, when you're ready to let out your anger…" Naruto calmly said before he started to pick up speed once more.

Hinata repeated Naruto's words over and over again. She wanted to trust him with her words but at the moment… she just couldn't. Not yet, she wasn't ready to let anyone know of her shame.

Naruto sniffed the air and growled. Monsters… their scent was bitter and smelled like garlic mixed in with onion juice. Halting to a stop, Naruto calmly told Hinata to hide; he could easily handle these beasts. These monsters were going down. "Come out monsters!" shouted Naruto as he hunched down, getting ready to rip anything he comes across into pieces.

A small monster with a club came out. Naruto smirked. This was going to be too easy. The monster had light blue skin with a white mask. The mask had one hole where Naruto could make out a yellow eye. Strange black markings coated its body and finally, there was a strange red marking on its chest. This only made it even more confusing… was this like the beast that burst through the Spirit Spring but, different. Shaking his head, Naruto got ready to attack.

That was where he got some bad news. For, the beast blew a horn, causing more of those monsters to enter the area. _'Crap!'_ thought Naruto with a growl, this wasn't going to be easy. Charging into battle, Naruto jumped and slashed at the monsters with his claws. Ripped their limbs off with his fangs and super strength. He had to keep fighting. He could faintly hear Hinata in the back, screaming at him to be careful. Why that was, he couldn't be a hundred percent sure as of yet.

Though, with there being so many it almost seemed like it was impossible. Naruto tried as hard as he might, he kept on fighting. Fighting to get to through these monsters and to get to the next spring. He had to hurry, he had to win and get through! Suddenly, Naruto felt something hit him in the back of the head. Talk about déjà vu… He fell over and groaned in pain. Though, it didn't seem the hit was enough to knock him out like it did before.

Narrowing his eyes, the young man knew that he had to keep fighting. He had to fight if he wanted to beat these creatures. These monsters!

Growling, he jumped to his paws and charged one again. Slamming his paws into the monsters heads. Slamming one of his many tails into their stomachs. There had to be another way to beat these things. But how? There was just so many of them and he didn't think that there would be a chance to beat this many at once! Even that 'Twilight Blast' of his wouldn't do him any good. It takes too long for it to charge in his body and he can't stay still for that.

Maybe he could use the blast in another way…

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto charged once again and slammed his tails into their faces. Hoping to at least daze them for the time being. He had to make sure that he could at least have them distracted long enough for him to be able to come up with a plan!

The beasts were not happy with how Naruto was hitting them. It seemed that they knew that he was trying to distract them. Cursing under his breath, he jumped into the air and stepped on their heads as he ran around them. There was possibly something that he could at least to do destroy these things. Damn it, why didn't he have a move that he could use like his Twilight Blast? One of the monsters jumped up at him, trying to beat Naruto with its club. Growling, Naruto held up his paw and slammed it into the monsters head.

_'Damn it, what can I do!?'_ thought Naruto with a growl. It seemed that no matter what, he just couldn't think of anything that he could do to beat these things! Looking around, he thought that maybe he could get some kind of inspiration that might help him come up with something. There had to be something! Anything would do, but what could it be? What could he use that could help him. Suddenly, one of the beasts threw their club at Naruto; this of course pissed him off. Quickly grabbing it with his tail, he held his tail back before throwing it at the monster, like he would when he was throwing a ball for the kids to keep them out of trouble.

Maybe he could do something after all!

Smirking, Naruto flipped through the air, landing on the ground and skidding as he dug his claws into the ground. This was his chance. They were circling the monster that had fallen over from being hit by their own club. This was the only chance he had at the moment. Taking a deep breath, he focused on the twilight energy within his body. Though, instead of using it with his jaws like he normally does, he focused orbs of light to appear at the ends of his tails. All nine of the tails spread out, his eyes glowing gold as he prepared for this attack. He had no idea what it was going to do but this couldn't count as better timing.

Smirking, the orbs on his tails were nothing but swirling orbs of energy. The young man pulled his tails back before throwing the orbs at the monsters. Though, that wasn't where it ended. No, the orbs of energy were moving with the sway of Naruto's tails. Each orb reacted to its own individual tail. Smirking, Naruto moved his tails, the orbs hitting each target as if they were standing still. They tried to run, but it seemed that no matter they couldn't get away from this new move from Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but grin. This attack would come in handy for sure. Jumping into the air, Naruto twisted his body around as he spun in the air. Hinata just stared with confusion as to why he was doing that, until she saw the orbs spinning, and the speed was only increasing.

As Naruto started to land, the orbs were going so fast, it seemed like a glowing ring was surrounding Naruto. The beasts tried to attack the young fox man but they didn't have time to lift their clubs. For, the blue orbs had smashed into their heads clean off of their bodies so quickly that they didn't know when it had happened.

Once the orbs disappeared, Naruto stopped spinning in a circle and wobbled a bit on his paws. Hinata rushed to wobbling fox and held onto him. "Naruto are you okay? Are you worn out? I would think so with using that attack without practice…"

"Just… dizzy… I've never spun around like that for as long as I did." He had a big grin on his face, or, what he could do with his fox face instead of his human face. This was going to take a while to adjust that was for sure. But, at least he learned a new move with that battle. It might come in handy. Taking a deep breath, the young man started to walk on ahead, he wouldn't run until his vision was spinning or dancing out of focus for him.

* * *

Naruto yawned softly as he walked into the small village of Suna. He was amazed that anyone could live here in this place. Yawning, he walked around the buildings, looking over at the spring for a moment. He didn't sense any magic from it so maybe this wasn't the spring. He couldn't really be sure what it was, or maybe the spirit was just too weak to be sensed. Looking around, he sniffed the air; there was a faint scent of… the kids?!

Gasping, Naruto ran through the village, checking all of the rundown buildings, a few of them looked ruined, like there had been some kind of raid that had happened not long ago. Maybe before the Twilight coated the lands of Hyrule, but he couldn't really be sure. Looking around, the young man used his nose, hoping that would lead him to the building that had the kids. They had to be here, they just had to be!

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked Hinata with worry in her voice.

"I think I smell the kids. I'm not sure but I can faintly smell that perfume that Moegi wears a lot. She never leaves her home without putting it on. She has to be here along with Udon and Konohamaru," said Naruto with a serious expression on his face. Finally, he saw a building with a small hint of a light. Tilting his head, the young man walked over to it and stood up on his back paws to get a better look through the window.

Just like that, he could see the kids. He scratched at the window, but they didn't respond to him at all. "They can't hear or see you Naruto, not while we're in Twilight. They're in spirit form until you bring back the Spirit Spring's power." Said Hinata with a hint of sadness, was she sad just telling Naruto this or was she sad that he had finally found the kids but they couldn't hear or see him? The more he looked, the more he wondered about his mother.

The longer he looked, the young man noticed two other people in the room with them. Next to Konohamaru and Udon was a tall woman with long blonde hair pulled back in two low ponytails. Her eyes, a soft and warm shade of brown. Her face was soft though not overly soft like if she was overweight or anything. But the kind of soft that almost made her face heart shaped. On her forehead was a light blue diamond.

Her clothes were a kimono style blouse that had a dark blue obi tied around her waist. Her pants were a dark blue, though they only reached just a little above her ankles. Finally, to complete her outfit was open toed high heeled sandals. That was something that he's never seen before but he knew that they had to have been costumed made for that to have worked. Looking over to the other side of the room, he saw Moegi clinging to a man that was roughly around his age.

The man had long black hair that was pulled back in a spiky ponytail. His eyes were dark though his eyes looked tired and bored. Like he could and would sleep through anything. His ears had silver stud earrings. His outfit was a net shirt with a short sleeved jacket over it, and what looked like an apron that was covered in soot. His pants were a pair of long black pants that looked a little loose on him. Looking down at his shoes, Naruto noticed that his shoes were also black with metal plating on the toes. What this guy some kind of baker or something?

"Will those monsters come in here?" said Moegi with a small hint of fear.

"No, we'll be safe so long as we're in here. The monster hasn't bothered us yet." Said the black haired man, even though he looked bored, his voice was laced with concern. Naruto had to be thankful for that at the very least. Though, it had him worried that the kids were mostly cuddled there with the adults because they were scared. So, there was a monster here… but was it the one that he had to kill?

"Don't worry, Naruto will come and save us!" shouted Konohamaru.

Naruto had to admit, he didn't expect Konohamaru to hide his own fear. He was normally the one that didn't hide his emotions but, maybe he was doing it for their sake. The woman turned to stare at Konohamaru as she said "whoever this Naruto is, may the goddesses give him strength. For it was them that had led me and Shikamaru to you."

So, the guy's name was Shikamaru… strange name but okay. Frowning, he felt bad… they had been kidnapped and he didn't save them… yet they still believed in him. Naruto didn't know that he would have made them this scared; he didn't know that they would still believe in him. In fact, he had thought that they would stop believing in him, stop believing that he would came to save them from the monster.

"It is sad though Naruto… you found them but… they can't see you yet." Hinata said softly, as if she was afraid of upsetting him all the more.

Naruto took a deep breath before backing away from the window. He didn't see his mother but maybe she was somewhere else around here. Taking a deep breath, the young man started to wonder around the town, hoping that there was at least a sign or something that would lead him to the monster. As he wondered, he saw a few buildings torn down, a few with strange claw marks… He couldn't explain it but they looked thin yet long.

Was it done by some kind of creature that was small but had long claws? He couldn't really be sure… Yawning, the young man tried to keep his mind focused; he wanted to hurry up and lift the veil of Twilight from this town and see those kids as a human being, and not a fox. As Naruto wondered around the town, he tried to find the beast that had the Sacred Treasure. There had to be something here that he could beat up. Whatever it was…

"Naruto… I sense something…"

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure but whatever it is… its moving." Said Hinata with a hint of fear in her voice. Not really sure why she would be scared but then again, the monsters were almost monstrous compared to their light counterparts. Though, now that he thinks about it they are pretty scary. Shaking his head, the young man heard to what Hinata had to say next. "You don't think it's watching us do you?"

"Don't worry Hinata. You're forgetting, I'm the chosen hero! What could possibly go wrong?" Just as he said that, there was an explosion coming from the top of the cliff walls that surrounded the town. Naruto didn't know what had caused that but he had a feeling that he had spoken too soon. "I think we found out beast." Gulped Naruto. For, emerging from the blown up remains of the building, was a creature that almost reminded Naruto of the snake beast.

This was going to be difficult.

The black shadow emerged from the building and jumped from the remains. Naruto yelped when it landed in front of him, just a foot away from his personal space. Looking up, the shadow revealed itself to be a… giant toad? What next a giant slug?! The toad was at least twenty feet tall, on its webbed feet had curled up thin claws. Its slightly bumpy skin was dark and shined like the night sky. Hints of golden yellow lined its head and flowed down to its feet.

What Naruto noticed though, was what was around the monsters neck. It was a necklace with an orb of light with a symbol on it. To Naruto, it looked like some kind of… hour glass? Must be the Sacred Treasure for the Spirit Spring.

"Die." Said the monster as it swung its webbed hand at Naruto. Naruto had quickly dodged the foot, skidding on the ground Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of a way to beat this thing. The frog narrowed its beady gold eyes at the fox form of Naruto. The beast swung at Naruto once more, hoping to claw at the young man. All Naruto could do was jump or dodge out of the way.

This wasn't going anywhere!

"Naruto, you'll have to distract it somehow," said Hinata.

Naruto just nodded, knowing that she was right. Though, he didn't know any moves that could distract the beast. But it could also be because he can't use the Shadow Clone move he learned in the Forest Temple with paws. Shaking his head, Naruto's eyes glowed gold for a moment as he jumped into the air, spreading his tails as he launched the swirling orbs his tails created. The attack hit its mark; Naruto took that chance to run along the walls of stone as he tried to find a weak spot.

There had to be some kind of spot on this beast that could kill it. But what? What could beat this thing for good? Narrowing his eyes, the young man kept on running along the walls and launched more of the swirling orbs of energy at the beast. Too bad they explode when they make contact. The frog wasn't happy and swung its hand at Naruto, knocking him off of the wall.

Yelping, the young man bounced on the ground a few times as he got further and further away from the beast. This thing was tough that was for sure. Though, that was what made this battle more interesting. Pushing himself up onto his feet, Naruto charged once again. The beast was big, so it was also slow from its weight. It was like that saying, the bigger they are the harder they fall.

The beast slammed its hand down, Naruto jumped out of the way, landing on the wall before bending his legs and jumped once more. Slamming his head into the frog causing it to howl out of rage before falling over, the young hero couldn't help but smirk. "Naruto, look!" shouted Hinata. Blinking in confusion, Naruto looked at where he saw Hinata's small index finger pointing at a small red spot on its belly. So, that must have been its weak spot.

Before he could gather enough energy, the frog jumped up onto its feet once more. Naruto hissed and cursed under his breath. He would have to knock it over again but it wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Maybe he could use his speed to distract it? That could work but, there was a hint of doubt in him… Shaking his head the young man started to run about. Hinata yelped from the sudden speed, yelling at Naruto as she tried to figure out what he was planning. Naruto though, he just smirked and kept on running, gaining speed.

The frog growled and kept on turning. Trying to smash Naruto into bits with his big webbed hand. Each and every time he tried to hit the speedy fox, he would miss. Naruto just couldn't help but smile a foxy grin. This was going to be as easy as pie. Smirking, Naruto kept on running around in circles. He knew for sure that it was starting to piss off the beast for it was starting to make frustrated sounds, along with the sound of being sick. Laughing, the young ran on in a straight line away from the beast.

Once he was far enough, Naruto turned around, spinning on his front paws before running full force toward the beast. Naruto knew that this was going to end this beast once and for all. As he ran, Naruto was building up energy within his body for the blast that would end him once and for all.

Once he was close enough, Naruto ran up along the frog's belly. "Hinata, grab the treasure." He demanded as he jumped, slamming his head into the monsters chin. The monster screamed from pain as it started to fall backward. As it started to fall, Naruto jumped into the air, the orb full of light started to form at Naruto's open jaw; this was the moment of truth. He was going to win this battle! When the red spot was in sight, Naruto smirked a bit before he launched the attack at Naruto; the blast hit its mark… After that, Naruto stared as the monster screamed and its form disappeared as it exploded.

Naruto yelped as he went flying toward the spring. As he flew through the air, the Veil of Twilight lifted, and Naruto fell into the springs with a huge splash.

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked around and rubbed his forehead from the pain. Though, it wasn't a throbbing pain but a small prick of pain. Must be from the springs healing his injuries from the battles. Oh well, least it was something for him. Pushing himself up, the young man looked up and saw the glowing form of a giant slug. He knew right away, that this was the Spirit of the Spring.

_"Thank you Naruto… you saved another spring but you still have one spring left, and of course the dangers of the next temple."_

"What danger?"

_"The next temple, is on Death Mountain. Be careful young hero."_ the spirit said with a smile before fading.

"Naruto?"

Blinking, Naruto turned around and he couldn't help but smile. Standing by the springs with him, were Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi along with the two people that he saw with them. Shikamaru and the blonde haired woman. Naruto just smiled gently at the kids as he said "hey guys. Sorry I took so long in finding you but, well here I am." The kids just screamed in joy before tackling Naruto in a hug. He held onto them, spinning around for a brief moment before falling down. His head resting on the ground, a big smile on his face. His left arm stretched out at his side just lying in the shallow water while his other arm was pinned down by Konohamaru. His left knee was raised up and from him trying to stop his fall but failed. Moegi was lying on his right leg, keeping that pinned down and then, there was Udon who held onto his side.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he let the kids hug him.

"So, you are Naruto… the kids have been waiting for you…" said the woman, causing Naruto to sit up and turn around, still holding onto the kids. He stared at the woman before nodding. "Welcome to Suna Naruto, I am Tsunade, the healer of this place. And this here is Shikamaru, the Bomb Maker of this town."

"Thank you Tsunade for saving them… I don't know what would have happened if I was too late." The woman just nodded with a soft smile on her face. Shikamaru though, well he still had the same bored expression he had while inside the building. Though, Naruto could sense that he was a good guy otherwise. But, there was one thing that he wanted to know… "Did you ever find someone with red hair named Kushina?"


End file.
